The Forgotten Trojan Princess
by Quilliterature
Summary: "She may have the face that launched a thousand ships, but I will have the hand that burns them to the ground." Alexa, Princess of Troy, played a large part in the Trojan war by capturing the heart of Achilles. The original star-crossed couple, Alexa and Achilles are mortal enemies that find peace and love in the greatest war earth has known.
1. PART ONE

Alexa stood on the cliff, watching the water. Astyanax was in her arms, gurgling. His mother had needed rest, too long deprived from her husband, and so Alexa was happy to take her nephew to watch the waves.

"They'll be home soon, little warrior." Alexa whispered to the baby.

But her heart was heavy. This trip- sending Hector and Paris off to finalise the long awaited peace treaty- had made her fearsome. She had a terrible feeling, deep in her breast. But she trusted her brothers. They were good, honest men, and had no need to quarrel with Menelaus. The Spartan King had a great reputation for war mongering, and his wife, Helen, was also notorious for her beauty.

Finally! The ship came upon the horizon. They were home, at last. Her brothers heading towards her. Alexa sighed.

"It appears your foolish aunt was fearful for no reason. Thank the Gods they are home." Alexa murmured to the baby, raising an arm and waving at the ship, hoping they'd catch a glimpse of her on the cliff, and know that their sister was waiting for them to return.

The sun shone down on the Alexa, and she turned her back on the boat and headed back towards the palace.

"Daughter, we wondered where you had taken Astyanax to." King Priam greeted his daughter with a kiss on the cheek as she finally got to the top of the marble steps.

"I was taking him to see his father and uncle." Alexa smiled, watching her fathers face.

"They're back?"

"They'll be here within the hour. I saw the boat with my own eyes."

"At long last. We must alert everyone. The celebrations must begin, a big feast to honour the peace and union between Sparta and Troy. Happy and prosperous times are finally ahead."

"You have worked hard for this peace, father."

"We have all worked hard, Alexa."

They gathered some of the important councilmen and waited at the docks for the arrival of their princes. Andromache, Hectors wife, was staring intently at the ship, as if her own gaze could draw it closer, drive it faster purely with her own intent. She rocked Astyanax absentmindedly.

Finally, the boat had arrived, and Alexa watched as the plank came down, and finally, after months of waiting, she saw her brothers.

Hector came first, but his face was grave.

Alexa felt that fear again, that panic of something wrong. But Hectors face relaxed when he saw his wife and baby, and rushed forward to embrace them, the picture of happiness. Alexa waited for her other brother, and suddenly, Paris emerged from the ship.

Alexa's smile was broken for a second as she stared, confused. Paris was leading a young woman down the plank by his side, grasping her arm tightly. Her long, golden hair showered her shoulders like a waterfall, her muslin dress clung to her curves seductively. Her face was an angels face, perfectly sculpted with slanting symmetrical eyes and a deliciously curved smile. She was indeed the most beautiful woman Alexa had ever seen in her life.

That was how Alexa knew, for certain- this was Helen of Sparta.

Alexa glanced over at her father, the King, to gauge his reaction. His face was impossible to decode, a perfect mask of calmness. Alexa turned back, waiting for Helen's husband, Menelaus. Perhaps they had wanted to return the visit.

When the plank was drawn away, and it was clear nobody else remained on the ship, Alexa understood the situation.

Her eyes met Hectors, and he shook his head gravely. The dread returned to Alexa, and she understood now why she had such fear in her heart. Paris had stolen another mans wife.

Not any man-but a powerful man. The King of Sparta. Who had welcomed Paris into his home. They had broken bread together, laughed together, and had agreed upon Peace.

And Paris had repayed him by stealing his wife and running away in the middle of the night like a thief. Alexa had never been so disappointed in Paris. He was foolish at times, Selfish and immature, like many young boys of his age. But this went beyond that.

Priam stepped forward. Paris's face was uncertain now, his eyes darting between his father and Helen wondering how the King was going to react. But Alexa watched her father embrace the beautiful woman that had doomed their country, and smile at her.

"Welcome, Helen. Queen of Sparta." He said, in his soft, forgiving voice. Alexa tried not to make some kind of sound or roll her eyes. She didn't agree with her father, but would never disrespect him. Paris, however, did not seem to care so much.

"Princess of Troy." Paris corrected, and Alexa shot daggers at her brother. She felt a flash of anger. To correct their father so openly was complete disrespect. Secondly, to call that _woman_ , that seductress, a Princess of Troy, which was Alexa's own title, was dishonourable to her as well.

Alexa could barely contain her anger as they entered Troy. The people were happy, calling out for their returned Princes. They cheered and threw laurels and petals at the carriages which drew them towards the palace. Paris waved, but at least Helen had the decency to look unsure and remained silent. Hector was as grave as ever, but put on a show of waving to their people. Ever the diplomat, just like their father.

When they got back to the palace, Helen whispered something to Paris.

"I'm just going to go freshen up." She said, in a soft voice, smooth as honey. Alexa scoffed. Her voice was as beautiful as her face. Perfect in every way. "I'll leave you to have a family reunion. It has been too long, I'm sure."

"Perhaps not long enough." Alexa said, glaring at Paris. Helen left, and Paris sighed, turning to his sister.

"Go ahead then, Alexandra. Let loose your wrath upon me."

"I barely know where to begin, brother. But firstly, I have to ask- what on this good earth were you thinking, bringing her here? Are you a Greek now, intent on murdering us all?"

"Alexandra, let your brother speak." Priam said, kindly. Alexa felt disappointment. How could he let this betrayal slide so easily?

"I know that this doesn't appear good. But it is simple, I'm afraid. I love her. I can't live without her." Paris said, his boyish face still shining with love and adoration, even when Helen was not in the room.

"We will all have to pay the price for your actions. This is beyond pure selfishness, Paris. You have put our family and our country in danger."

"You do not understand, Alexa. You have not been in love."

"You are not in love, Paris. You are overtaken by lust. You have simply confused them."

"What I feel for Helen is real and pure. It was not an easy decision, but some things are worth fighting for."

"Worth fighting for? Easy for you to say Paris, but it won't just be you fighting. It'll be your father, your brother, me. Your countrymen, your friends and advisors. They will choke on their blood as they cry out for their mothers, because _you_ think she's worth fighting for."

"Any man would fight for his woman."

"If it came down to it. But she was not your woman. She was another mans! He's fighting for her! Your forgetting one important thing. Father fought for peace for thirty years, Paris. He's been trying to encourage peace longer than you and I have been alive. He has been fighting for what he believed in, and you've ruined it in one night."

"Menelaus will get over it. Helen says he had different whores every night."

"He won't stop. He will never stop until he gets her back." Alexa scoffed.

"Even if he gets her back his pride will be wounded too much." Hector said. "I know him. He will murder Paris for what he's done." He directed his comment at Alexa, and she nodded.

"More than that." Alexa said. "He will murder one prince- then turn to the other. He will kill you too, Hector- for being an accomplice. And once two princes are out of the way, his brother, Agamemnon, will set his sights on our Troy. He will burn our city to the ground, then take the ashes and build another, all for himself."

"You both need to stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Paris whined, and Alexa whipped around quickly, directing her fury at him.

"You could've had any other woman in the world, Paris. You have riches and power, a family, a kingdom. And you could've had a good, decent, beautiful woman. But your own woman. Not somebody else's wife."

"You haven't been in love, Alexa. You couldn't possibly understand. When you love someone, nobody else in the world matters. Only that person. I will only ever love Helen, want Helen. To have anybody ese would be a bitter disappointment."

"You know nothing about disappointment right now, Paris." Alexa said, full of sadness. She turned her back on him and left them, unable to hear anymore. Her father had remained silent, watching his children squabble as if they were five years old again, but Alexa couldn't help but be angry at him, too. He was so intent on peace, so focused on always being passive and never getting angry, that he was never going to have it. Perhaps if he'd been stricter on them, then Paris would have known better, and not done it.

When she heard footsteps behind her, she was ready to turn around and tell Paris to leave her alone. But it was Hector. Although Alexa loved her brothers equally, Alexa and Hector were cut from the exact same cloth. Paris was immature. Hector was wise, and Alexa and he often shared the same thoughts.

"Don't be too hard on him." Hector said, and for once it was clear they disagreed.

"Don't be too hard? You almost murdered him when we were children for taking your toy horse. Now you're going to let him off, when his mistake could kill all of us?"

"I know. But he knows he has done wrong. Alexa, we are going to war now. The damage is done. We must stick together now, we must protect out brother."

"It's a shame he didn't bother to try and protect us." Alexa said, walking away again.

This time, Hector didn't follow her. He knew she would take a while to break her temper. Alexa's tempers were notorious. She got angry quickly, and intensely, she felt everything with such emotion. She walked around for hours, but taking all the side passageways to avoid crossing paths with one of her brothers and -gods forbid- Helen. Alexa was sure Helen was terrified, but she had made her bed, and could now lie in it- with another man. Alexa didn't care that she had slept with Paris. But Helen should've known, as a beautiful woman, her power over men. She had entrapped Paris, and both of them had been utterly selfish.

Alexa passed the temple within the palace, and saw her father, kneeling before the big statue of Apollo. It was a heart-breaking sight. Alexa had grown up to show love and devotion to the gods, but her fathers dedication was unrivalled. Perhaps praying would help them out of this mess, but Alexa doubted it.

She didn't have the heart to talk to her father now. He was a king, but he was soft-hearted. He'd forgive Paris before Paris had even made a mistake. Alexa was not so forgiving. Perhaps it was because she was a woman, she understood the consequences of her actions.

Paris and Hector were allowed to roam freely, seducing woman as they pleased. Meanwhile, Alexa had to control her urges whilst praying to a statue of Artemis, goddess of purity and virginity. Alexa's biggest commodity was her virginity, to be sold to the highest bidder. Luckily, her father was soft-hearted and had promised her that she could marry whomever she fell in love with.

But Paris was right. Alexa had never felt love before. She'd heard about it, thought she'd understood it, but had never experienced anything but girlish crushes when she was a young girl. Some of her fathers advisors and some of the second in commands of the armies had taken a fancy to the Trojan Princess, but none had captured her attention.

Alexa had a small dalliance with Aeneaus, Hector's second in command. He was also a Trojan Roman prince, from the Dardanian House, and was notorious for his bravery on the field. They both knew it could go no farther than sweet summer kisses or stolen touches where nobody could see. He was handsome, and brave, and loyal, but for some reason Alexa knew he was not the man she was going to fall in love with.

Her sister, Cassandra, was a self-proclaimed prophet, though not many people took much heed of her warnings. After a while, her dramatic declarations got wilder and more ridiculous, and nobody listened to her anymore.

Cassandra had once told Alexa that she was going to fall in love once, and once only. Sher had told her that it would be a short-lived romance, and it would end in death. They were only seven when Cassandra told her this, and their relationship had been fragile ever since. Alexa did not want to believe her life was mapped out for her. If it was, then she was simply a puppet, going through the motions without any meaning. She had to believe her actions were her own, and could go any way.

Alexa's temper finally cooled, but she had no desire to join her family. Tonight, she would be left alone with her thoughts. Tomorrow, she would help them plan for war.


	2. PART TWO

The next few days were long, and tiresome. There was a palpable tension in the air, sticking to everything and everyone. The days were long and hot, and seemed to fuel the short tempers of the men on the war council as they prepared and planned for attacks.

Alexa was allowed to sit in on the war meetings, which was unusual for a woman, but she had a passion for military tactics. Surprisingly, the men often listened to what she had to say, with the exception of Didaluous, who took every opportunity to remind her that she was a mere woman with no idea of how to fight battles.

"The Greek's have the most advanced warships. They will be here soon. The winds have turned."

"but the winds were on our side. What changed?"

"Perhaps the Gods have helped them."

"Then we must pray more. Offer Apollo a sacrifice, try and appease him. It might buy us some time to prepare." Priam said.

"With all respect, father, we should not waste time appeasing the Gods for more time, but make use of the time we do have." Hector encouraged, glancing over at Alexa.

"We should start with the beaches. We know they'll arrive on the coast, so we start mobilising our forces there. Put up the strongest defence on the beach." Alexa said. Priam nodded slowly.

"They will be tired from the journey. Their arms will be sore from rowing. They will not have slept much. It is the best time to strike."

"We must set up parameters across the beaches then."

"We will be outnumbered. Agamemnon will most certainly be helping his brother. Together, they control half the world. They have conquered so many cities between them, accumulated their armies."

"It is not about numbers, but men. And you know who they will be bringing, Priam."

Alexa watched her father shake his head sadly. "I know."

Hectors face was worried, an expression he did not usually display. Alexa did not want to ask who, and seem uneducated, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Who will they be bringing?" She asked. The men all looked at her, then at each other. Finally, Hector spoke.

"Achille's. The greatest warrior that lived."

"I thought that was you." Alexa murmured to him. He laughed.

"No. Achille's is… beyond this world of men. He is practically a God."

Alexa felt fear, growing. If he was a better fighter than Hector, then they would have a fight on their hands.

"Odysseus too, if they can convince him to fight."

"They'll convince him. Agamemnon and Menelaus can be very persuasive."

Eventually, they had planned as much as they could, and all that was left to do was wait. The whole of Troy understood what was about to happen now. Helen dared not go outside the palace walls in case the woman spat at her. The woman who had put all their husbands lives at risks. Alexa sat opposite her at the dinner table. Her beauty was remarkable, but in terms of anything else, Alexa couldn't understand the appeal. She barely spoke, save for whispering in Paris' ear like some kind of siren. Perhaps she was a witch, sent by the Gods to cause a war as some form of entertainment.

It was to be any day now. It seemed like the entire population of Troy was looking towards the water, waiting to spot the ships. Alexa was tossing and turning in her bed, the hot weather making it impossible to sleep. She stood up, dressing in a plain dress and decided to take a wak through the palace, to ease her mind.

To her annoyance, she saw Helen also taking a moonlit stroll throughout the palace. Alexa felt uncomfortable. They were forced to sit at the same table, eat dinners together, but they'd never said a word to each other. Alexa looked up and ahead, pretending simply as if she hadn't seen the woman. But as they were passing each other, Helen stopped.

"Princess Alexandra."

Alexa stopped, turning and facing the woman. Helen had the decency to look worried, at least.

"I…. I don't know where to begin."

"Then don't." Alexa said coldly, and was just about to walk on before she stopped herself. "Helen. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What, in all honesty, did you expect was going to happen?"

Helen as silent, and so Alexa pursued it. "Did you think about just running away with Paris, instead of coming here?"

"He would've come here all the same."

"What about hiding?"

"He'd burn down every house. Even if we left Troy, he would do it out of spite."

"But he's going to come here, and you'll both be here."

"Yes."

"And when he does?"

"He'll kill us both."

"Then why? Why didn't you both think about this before you left together? If there was no way you could run, hide, or stay in Troy without him finding you and killing you, then why take the risk?" Alexa said passionately, hoping Helen would come up with an answer that appeased her. Alexa just could not understand it, in any way.

"Because we fell in love." Helen said simply. Alexa sighed.

"That word has come up a lot- love. Truthfully, I've never felt it. But right now I don't think I would want to feel it, if it makes such fools of people. You do realise you've doomed yourself, your lover Paris, and an entire country to death- and for what? You cannot even be with Paris anyway, because he's going to kill you both. You've caused all of this damage- for what? A few days of happiness with him?"

"They will be the best days of my life, even knowing what is to come." Helen said. Alexa could've slapped her, but she knew the girl wasn't being malicious. She was just stupid.

"And the worst days of mine. You're lucky Menelaus is coming to kill you, as it saves me from doing so."

"I understand your anger. But both your brothers and your father have welcomed me now. Do you really hate me so much?"

"I am not as forgiving as my father. Perhaps that is wrong of me. Maybe one day, I will not hate you."

"I think." Helen said, timidly "If it were not under these circumstances, we would be friends."

"Perhaps. But let us not waste time on what ifs. The truth is, I could never befriend the woman that put my family and my country in peril."

"I understand." Helen said. "All I can do is apologise again."

"Apologies are useless unless they can kill Greeks." Alexa said, before turning away and leaving Helen in the corridor.

After that conversation, Alexa wondered if she had been too harsh on the girl. They were the same age, same status. They would've been friends, Helen had been right about that. But they had very different values. Alexa prided herself on her honour, and love for her country. She would die for her country, and perhaps she would. Alexa loved fighting, and although a woman's place was not on the battlefield, that is where she longed to be. She was skilled at it, too, so she wouldn't understand why she should not step up with the brothers to defend her country.

Her father would try and stop her, but even if she did join the battle, he wouldn't do anything about it expect pray to Apollo for her safety anyway.

Alexa looked out at the ocean, so calm now, so still. Yet it was guiding the Greeks towards them all, and she wondered if death was coming for her.


	3. PART THREE

Alexa stood on the same spot on the cliff that she watched her brothers come home. She had a bad feeling back then, some kind of inkling. Maybe she sensed Helen on the ship, bringing Troy a curse. She had a bad feeling now. But as soon as she acknowledged it, the ships appeared.

The first ship came earlier and faster than the rest. It was like it was being pulled by a string, it glided towards them with pure intent and drive. The rest slowly came into sight, one and then another and another. Soon, there were too many to count.

Alexa headed back towards the temple of Apollo, where a young boy was waiting, almost falling asleep on top of his horse. At the sight of Alexa he straightened up.

"Tell them it's starting." Alexa said to the boy. "The Greeks are almost on our shores. Tell them to prepare for war."

His eyes went big with fear and excitement, and Alexa felt sorrow. He was only young, he'd heard stories of the greatest warriors and probably aspired to be one someday. But he'd be cut down before that could happen. Alexa could almost see it, his young throat slit like a goat sacrificed in a temple.

He would die before he'd really lived, and he didn't know it yet. He was just excited for his first taste of war. He'd probably piss himself the first time a sword clashed against his own. His scrawny arms could barely control the powerful horse he was on, let alone standing against a grown man.

He nodded at her and rode away fast. Alexa watched him leave. Perhaps he would survive. Perhaps he would outlive them all, and he would tell his children about how a Trojan Princess told him the precise moment when the war started.

He rode away and Alexa climbed the large marble steps of the temple. It had been abandoned now, it was too close to the beach. The priests had packed up and gone inside the walls of Troy. Alexa knew she should do the same, but she wanted to be in the beginning of this war as much as she wanted to be in the end.

Alexa had a perfect viewpoint, under the statue of Apollo, of the ships. She kept her eyes upon that first ship, the one that pulled in front of the rest. She assumed it would be Menelaus, as a point of male pride, to be the first one invading Trojan soil. But she saw his ship farther back, saw the flag with his insignia. So who would be on this first ship?

It was dangerous, to be so above the rest. It put them in great danger. Alexa began to hear the echoes of the war chants coming from the boat. Perhaps these were the famous Myrmidons, and their leader, the great Achilles.

Alexa watched the bottom of their ship drag and force its way onto the white, perfect sands of Troy. Her Troy. Her home, her country. It was beginning, she could feel the invasion, could feel the pain that was to come from these men settling on the soil.

One of the men jumped off, his feet plummeting and sinking into the sound.

The first man on the beach. He was definitely the leader, Alexa knew that. The sun was glinting off his bronze armour, and he held a proud stance as he took a few steps forwards.

He held a spear in his arm, and he looked around at this new land he found himself in. Alexa had no doubt he would be able to see her as clearly as she saw him.

She imagined she would stick out in his sights on the beach, her red hair contrasting with all the white marble of the temple and the white of the sand. Perhaps he thought it was a small fire. But the only fire was the one blazing within Alexa's stomach. This was a feeling she'd never forget. The feeling of preparing herself for war, ready to protect and die for her country.

Her white dress rippled around her in the wind as she stood there, staring at the man.

He lifted his arm, hoisting up the spear. Alexa squinted her eyes, steeling herself. She wouldn't run away, not from a Greek. Trojans always stood up towards the Greeks, never cowered or ran away from them.

The spear was thrown with good aim- if he had intended to miss her, of course.  
She knew, somehow- it was a warning shot. To gauge her reaction. See how the people of Troy fare in their first glimpse of war.

Alexa stood still, even when the spear scraped her thigh, slicing an inch of skin. A small trail of blood made its way down her leg, but she stood there, impassable, sending out a message with every inch of her body. _You will not move me. I am a princess of Troy, and I am not afraid._

Alexa heard the sounds of horse's hooves upon the sand, and watched as a rally or Trojans came forward to protect the beach. Alexa stood, and begun to watch the first battle of the very long war than would ensue.

Her assailant, the cause of her bleeding thigh, was fascinating to watch. He moved like some kind of animal, pure instinct. It was like the gods were whispering in his ear, telling him when to duck, when to leap. He was smoother than water, and Alexa watched countless Trojan men falling beneath his sword, and fear took over her heart. This must be Achilles, she was sure. His men were in black armour, while he blazed in golden armour, and moved like a God. He cut through the good Trojan men like wheat.

Alexa watched this man slice down at the men, impaling them with his spear and slitting their throats with his sword. The first Trojans didn't stand a chance. Alexa tried not to mourn too much for her fallen countrymen. She could hear the bells tolling from far away, from the city. Hector and Paris would be preparing the armies.

The leader called his men in, and they formed tight lines, holding their shields in formation so as to prevent arrows from raining on them. It was a clever strategy; one that Alexa admired, even if it was from the opposing team.

Alexa heard the men on the rest of the other ships, chanting his name. _Achilles_.

He made his way towards the temple, and Alexa knew he was coming for her. He was thorough, he would leave no Trojan left alive, Alexa was sure. It seemed like it would be a one-on-one combat, however, as his men were still on the beach, killing the last of the first set of Trojan fighters. She watched his bronze form take giant strides towards her, determined. He was coming for her.

"So this is it." Alexa murmured. "My first fight in the first day of war, and I'm surely to die."

She turned to the statue of Apollo. "I haven't prayed enough to you, I know. And I'm sure it wouldn't do much good to pray now." She sighed, deciding against it. She wasn't going to change her beliefs and turn into a religious zealot, just before she died.

She entered the temple, where the air was cooler, and drew her sword. Hector had it forged especially for her, on her nineteenth birthday. It hadn't seen a real battle yet, but it had some experience in training, at least. It felt good to hold it again, even if her hands were shaking. If she could just wound him, then perhaps she could play an instrumental part in this war.

Finally, as Alexa's eyes began to sting from staring at the light in the doorway, he entered.

He walked in, almost as if he was coming in to pray, not to kill. He stared at Alexa, and she studied him in turn. He saw how she was poised for attack, yet made no advance towards her. He walked further into the room, and Alexa was light on her heels.

They circled each other, both ready to pounce if the other one did. Alexa knew she was a good fighter, Hector had been training her since they could walk. But she would be no match for him if he was better than Hector. His muscles rippled as he moved, whereas Alexa was slim. If he was slow, Alexa would have a chance, but he didn't look slow.

It seemed to come naturally the him, all the movements. It seemed like he didn't need to think about where to place his feet, how to stand, what to do with his hands.

Finally, Alexa decided to chance it. She leapt forward, jabbing her sword at him, but he easily dodged it. She tried again and again. It was almost laughable. She got clumsier, and he knocked her in the ribs with his sword. He was toying with her, like a cat playing with a bit of string.

Alexa lashed forward, and managed to catch his forearm with a sword. It was a tiny wound, barely enough to irritate him, but she saw his face, shocked, that she had even gotten close. Soon, he had advanced on her. He jabbed at her with his sword again and again until Alexa lost her balance, falling backwards. Soon, Alexa was on the floor, with his sword at her throat. They glared at each other.

"Go on, then. Kill me." She spat out.

"It's bad luck to kill a woman on the first day of war. Especially a Princess." He said calmly, though did not move his sword. His eyes were glinting through his helmet.

She wondered how he knew she was a princess. Something must've given her away, either her jewels or her hair. It was common for women of royalty to grow their hair long, and her red tresses curled far past her lower back. She supposed she held herself with dignity, like a princess, and her pale skin was smooth and clean, unlike some of the servant girls. The eyes through the helmet studied her, taking every inch of her in, as Alex panted on the floor.

"Kill me now, or I'll get back up and kill you." Alexa warned him. He laughed, and it annoyed her. She had wounded him after all, she wasn't useless. He believed her, but yet made no move to end her life.

"Am I not worthy enough to kill?" Alexa finally said, unable to take the silence anymore. Why was he simply standing there, staring at her?

"You are a worthy opponent. You fight well- for a woman, and for a Trojan. But you won't die. Not by my hand."

"The great warrior Achilles, unable to kill a woman? Perhaps you are not so fearful as I've heard." Alexa retorted.

"If you know my name, it means I must be fearful. But I will not kill a woman. And not you. You are a good fighter, and you are beautiful. It would be a waste of both talent and beauty, and that's a rare combination to find."

"Well, we seem to be at an impasse then. If you're not going to kill me, what are you going to do?" Alexa said. He seemed unsure himself, but soon they heard the fighting draw closer to the temple.

"If you don't kill me, one of your men will. So do it now." Alexa ordered.

"Why are you so intent on dying?" He asked.

"I'm not. But if I'm to die, I'd rather it be at the hand of you, than an ordinary soldier." Alexa answered, honestly. There was no shame in dying by the sword of a talented fighter. At least she had taken him on.

"You pride overpowers your fear of death. That is interesting. Get up." Achilles said, pulling his sword away from her throat. Alexa remained on the floor, looking up at him. He pulled off his helmet in one fluid movement, and Alexa had to refrain from gasping. He was beautiful. He surely must've been created by the gods, with a face like that. He was tanned, his skin was smooth and shiny. The sheen of sweat from his fighting made it look like he was glowing. He had long golden hair framing his angular face, and his piercing eyes were a brilliant blue. Alexa had never seen a man so beautiful in her life. She wondered how she came across to him, and then inwardly chided herself for being so ridiculous. She knew she was a beautiful woman, she had been told by many men, but it mattered not whether her enemy, the man who had just pressed a blade to her throat, thought her attractive.

A small voice argued on his behalf in Alexa's mind, reminding her that he was indeed letting her go.

His eyes flickering down, spotting the blood trailing from her thigh to her leg. He had caused the wounds, after all, and she watched his face.

"Go, now." He ordered. Alexa stared up at him, wondering if it was a trick. But he could've killed her minutes ago, and he didn't. She stood, and they looked at each other for a second.

"I won't kill you, but my men are not so inclined. Go now, before they get here. You shouldn't die, not today."

"Perhaps tomorrow, then." Alexa murmured, looking at him one last time before she slipped out the back. Soon, she heard the men enter the temple, talking to their leader. Then, the sounds of fighting. Alexa had no doubt that Trojans were getting slaughtered, again. These particular group of men were skilled fighters, more like assassins.

She heard Hectors voice amongst the sounds of fighting, and stayed, hidden in the shadows. Fear pricked at her heart. She had been given mercy, but surely the might Achilles would leap at the chance to kill a Prince of Troy. But she heard Achilles and Hector, talking as calmly as anything.

"Fight me!" Hector demanded. Alexa frowned. Why wasn't Achilles fighting Hector? It appeared that Achilles was in a forgiving mood today.

"Why kill you now, Prince of Troy?" Achilles questioned. "With no-one to see you fall?"

Some of the fear eased up. Achilles was not going to murder Hector. He wanted to make it a spectacle, of course. To feed his ego, make his legend stronger. She understood him as easily as she understood himself. He was in this war not for king or country, but for himself. He would make himself immortal by dying in glory. Alexa crept around the temple, until she heard the voices of her brother and her enemy again.

"Go home, Prince. Drink some wine, make love to your wife." Achilles said lazily.

One of the men came up behind Alexa, and she brandished her sword. The sounds of swords clashing brought both the group of men, Achilles, and Hector around the side of the temple.

"Alexandra?" Hector called out, as Alexa lifted her sword, raining down blows upon the men. It was an evenly matched fight, and though Alexa was surrounded by enemies, they were apparently honourable, as they left it as single combat. It continued for several minutes, until Achilles called out.

"Lyacles, stop." Achilles commanded, in a loud order. Straight away, as Alexa went to slice at the man with his sword, he fell onto one knee, with his sword placed down and his head bowed. Alexa had never seen a man stop fighting so suddenly at one order. She had the perfect opportunity to kill him, but there was no honour in killing a man on his knees who was not resisting.

She glared at Achilles, and he smirked at her.

"Can't keep the girl away from the fight, it appears."

"Alexa." Hector warned, and Alexa sheathed her sword slowly, looking at her brother. They were surrounded. She crossed over to him, and he touched her arm softly, his eyes concerned.

"Take your sister home, Prince of Troy. Tomorrow we'll have our war."

"You speak of war as if it's a game. But how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they'll never see again?"

"Perhaps your brother could comfort them. I've heard he's good at charming other men's wives." Achilles retorted.

Alexa couldn't help her face breaking into a smile as she let out a soft snort of laughter. She shouldn't have given a reaction, she knew, but it was a fair comment. Hector's arm tightened around her arm and she tried to stop herself from laughing.

Achilles eyes snapped to her face, and he gave a smirk when he saw her reaction. Alexa's eyes fell to the floor, and Hector took her arm, leading her away. She felt Achilles eyes on her back, and as much as she wanted to turn around, she carried on until Hector lead her to one of the horses, helping her jump on.

"Quickly, sister. I don't know how changeable warlords can be."

"For a warrior as notorious as him, he certainly lets a lot of his enemies live. He had opportunity to kill us both, and he didn't."

"Do not take it as a kindness, sister. If there were crowds to watch it, he'd have slit our throats faster than you could say his name."

"I'm sure. But he held a sword to my throat and didn't cut it, so forgive me for being a little surprised."

"You shouldn't have even been there." Hector said angrily.

"Brother, we're not having this argument again. I have as much right to be out there fighting for Troy as you or Paris."

"You are a woman, Alexa. You cannot take part-"

"Do not call me weak, or inferior. I am a woman, yes, but I am already a more skilled fighter than Paris. If I fight, more Greeks will die, simple."

Hector rode silently beside her, knowing it was pointless to argue.

They got back to the castle, and told their father and the war council of the men they had lost against Achilles and the Myrmidons.

"As happy as I am to see our Prince and Princess safe and unharmed from a great enemy, I can't help but wonder why the Princess found herself in the heat of battle in the first place?" Didalous said, looking at Alexa with disgust.

"And you would take my place? I didn't see you on the battlefield." Alexa retorted.

"My place is to strategize and plan our movements, Princess."

"And my place is on the battlefield. You can sit here, inside, safe all you want, Didalous, but you cannot prevent me from partaking in this war." Alexa said.

"Alexandra." Priam warned her, giving her a look which meant be silent.

"Father, she's right. She's as good of a swordsman as any soldier in our army. I should know, I trained her myself. She was almost evenly matched against Achilles himself." Hector said, and Alexa looked at him with surprise. She felt a warm love for him. He had listened to her earlier, understood her. And now he would back her up, knowing how much it meant to her to join in.

"Almost. Yet he didn't kill you?" Priam asked. "Perhaps this man has honour."

"No honour. He just wouldn't bother killing a Prince or Princess of Troy without witnesses." Hector said in disgust.

"Well, he won't get another chance to. Alexa, you must stay inside the walls of Troy from now on. You did well, but your place is with the other women, not with the soldiers on the battlefield." Priam said.

"Excuse me, father, but there is no chance. I will play a part in this war as much as my brothers, and nobody will stop me. Besides, if the soldiers breach Troy's walls and take our city, I'll have no option to fight anyway."

"They will not breach the walls. It has never been done before."

"First time for everything." Alexa replied quickly. "And the first thing they'll do once they get inside is kill the men. Then they'll throw the babies from the walls, rape the women. Some of the women they'll collect, and keep as slaves. Some they will murder. So forgive me for not wanting to wait inside to die like cattle. If I am to die, I'd rather go to my death willingly, rather than wait inside like a timid midwife, sewing."

The men were silent. They knew she was right. Though they didn't like it, Alexa was going to fight in this war. She'd never let herself be taken as a slave, she'd rather die first. But her aim wasn't to die. It was to help her brothers win this war and defend her country.


	4. PART FOUR

Alexa saw Paris in the temple, and she paused in the doorway. The temple was usually only frequented by the priests or priestess, and the most religious of the people within the palace. Alexa made a habit of avoiding the place, lest one of her fathers religious zealots tried to convert her. It was a beautiful, peaceful place though.

The palace had been constructed long before her time and her fathers time, but her ancestors had a penchant for symmetrical architecture. Each stone was perfectly cut and placed, each pillar was selected carefully and stood tall and proud. The windows were high up in the walls, and the sunlight glinted in through the wooden grilles. This particular temple was dedicated to Athena, with sacred images of her carved into the wall. Thousands of white, half melted candles decorated the altar, each one carrying different prayers and thoughts from those that lit them.

Sighing, Alexa walked in and joined Paris, kneeling next to him. He didn't greet her, but they sat in silence for a little while.

"Everybody hates me." He said, rubbing his forehead.

Alexa looked at him. He still had a baby face, so young and innocent. So different to Hector, who was now a man with a wife and child. Paris was still a child himself. Alexa knew this war would change him, shape him into a man. She just hoped he would be honourable, like her father. She hoped he would be strong, like Hector. Most of all, she wanted him to stay alive.

"They don't hate you."

"The Greeks _and_ the Trojans. Even our own people despise me."

"Our people don't hate you." Alexa sighed.

"They might not hate me, but they do not like me right now."

"They don't need to like you." Alexa snapped. "They need to respect you. You are their prince. You can be the saviour of our land, brother."

"After dooming them in the first place."

Alexa took one of the long wooden sticks placed in front of the altar, lighting it on fire and spreading it to the candles.

"Even Helen must hate me." Paris said, and Alexa shot him a look. She knew this mood of his, had seen it many times. He was stewing in self-pity and hatred. She knew she wouldn't be able to comfort him.

"Brother, I love you. But if you say that again, I'll slit your throat myself. We're all here because, as much as it pains me to say it, you and that woman love each other. So much, that you've doomed yourselves for a few days of happiness. Do not taint it by saying she does not love you. She loves you so much she has brought death to our doorstep."

"How can she respect me? When even you are out there fighting, and I stay inside and cower."

"Then join the fight. He's not going to stop, so you may as well face him." Alexa said. As much as she wanted to protect her brother, this was no time for nice words. He needed to know the truth, and that was that war was here.

"You are right, sister. When did you become so wise?" he said, placing a hand on top of hers.

"I'm not sure. Soon after I gave up sewing and took up the sword, I think." Alexa said, standing and patting his head before walking out of the temple.

She looked out of her window, closing her eyes. The breeze hit her face, the cool air soothing her flushed skin as a face popped into her mind. Bold, blue eyes, a golden mane of hair. Soft, full lips.

Everyone knew Achilles name, but his face was a far sweeter victory to know.


	5. PART FIVE

"Alexandra! Please, you must wake up!"

Alexa opened her drooping eyes and groaned. Helen may have had the most beautiful face in the world, but that didn't mean that Alexa wanted to wake up to it.

"What?" she grumbled, sitting up and trying to get her bearings.

"It's Paris. He's done something foolish." Helen said earnestly.

"Again?" Alex said dryly.  
But the state of Helen made her take more notice. "What's happened?"

"He's gone to fight Menelaus. Alone."

Alexa had shot up out of bed and was pulling on a gown within seconds.

"How long has he been gone?"

"He's leaving as we speak. I came here first." Helen said. "We have to stop him!"

"Go and wake Hector, now." Alexa commanded, but within seconds Hector had strode into the room.

"What do we do?" Helen asked him, but he was looking at Alexa with a sombre expression. Alexa understood immediately.

"Nothing." Alexa sighed, rubbing her face.

"What do you mean? You said we were going to help him!"

"Help him, not stop him. He needs to do this, Helen." Alexa said. "But we need to be there to make sure there is an agreement."

Hector was nodding. "Paris will make him agree that it's a one on one fight, and whoever the winner, the war ends after the other one is dead. Both armies will be spared."

"They'll be fighting for you, Helen." Alexa said.

"But what if Paris loses? I cannot go back to Menelaus." Helen gasped in horror. Alexa felt a pang of sadness for the young woman. Alexa certainly hadn't been the most accommodating to Helen, she thought her foolish. But now she understood. It wasn't simply about running away with Paris, Helen was terrified of Menelaus. She must've hated being married to him, living with him, having to perform her wifely duties at night-time. Alexa couldn't imagine having a beast like Menelaus as a husband. Helen must've only been a child herself, probably sold off by her father to the highest bidder. She was just a pawn. Running away with Paris- as selfish as it was- was her own way of claiming her own agency, of independence.

"If the agreement states that the winner gets you, you will have to comply." Hector said softly. "If Paris dies, Menelaus will take you back to Sparta. If not, then we will have to go to war."

"And many more will die." Helen sighed. "I will have to go with him. If Paris falls, I am dead anyway."

There was a sadness in her eyes that pained Alexa, and she took the woman's hand softly.

"Paris won't fall. It is not his time to die, I know it. He won't allow Menelaus to take you." Alexa whispered to her.

They made their way through the castle towards the sands outside. They saw Paris standing there, and the entire Greek army in front of him.

"Stay here." Hector told Helen, and he and Alexa headed out to join their brother. Alexa couldn't stop her eyes from searching the army, trying to find him, trying to find Achilles. He wasn't there. Alexa couldn't help but be disappointed. Which was foolish, because though he was merciful yesterday, he might've easily killed her today. Yet she couldn't understand why he was not there to witness this. Perhaps he despised the politics of it, or perhaps he'd had a disagreement with Agamemnon and sat out. She turned her attentions from it, and focused on her brother.

The Trojan army was now forming behind them, preparing to fight, but it wouldn't come to that. Menelaus and Paris were already discussing the agreement.

"Ah- what a beauty!" Menelaus said, when his eyes fell upon Alexa. "Such a strange sight, to see. A woman on the battlefield. And such a beautiful one as well."

"This is between us, Menelaus." Paris said, tightly.

"Why, she is beautiful enough to rival my own wife. Why take mine, brave Paris, when you have creatures like this in Troy?"

Alexa's hand was clutching at her sword tightly.

"But this, of course, is no ordinary woman, I am sure. This must be the Princess Alexandra." Menelaus continued.

"This is not about her." Paris said, his voice strained. Alexa knew that both Paris and Hector were extremely protective over her. Together, they broke a boy's leg after he pulled her hair once. They were children then, and things had much changed.

"No, but it could be. Why don't we have an exchange. Helen for Alexandra. I'll take Alexandra back to my lands, you can keep Helen, and it'll spare our war."

"I'd rather die." Alexandra said under her breath to Hector.

"My sister is not for sale, and neither is Helen. They are both Trojans, here by choice, and you cannot take either of them." Paris said. "Not while I still stand."

Alexandra was unsure whether Menelaus was sincere about his offer, or whether he was just teasing.

"Our original deal stands then." Menelaus said. "One on one combat. The loser falls. If I die, my army returns home. But if you die, I take Helen back. Perhaps I'll take your sister as well."

"I said keep her out of this." Paris said angrily.

Menelaus chuckled. "Don't worry Prince. After you fall, I will leave your sister alone. Only because I have respect for your father. You must be his greatest failure, the disappointing son. Princess Alexandra will be left in Troy, untouched, but I will take my wife back. She's my property."

Alexandra bit her tongue to prevent her from saying anything, but it physically hurt her from refraining. Menelaus was everything Alexa despised in men; entitled, patronising, violent. He was primitive in his thinking, and she prayed that today she could watch Paris kill him before her eyes.

Soon, it was decided, and Paris walked back to his siblings. They stood there in a triangle, looking at each other.

"Don't let Menelaus hurt Helen." Paris said, as Alexa adjusted one of the straps on his armour.

"You think of your sword, and his, nothing else." Hector said fiercely.

"Remember- he might be bigger, but you are quicker. Use your speed and agility." Alexa advised.

"Use his own weight against him." Hector added.

"Make him charge at you, and he'll tire out. He'll get angry, his aim will worsen. Then you strike. Watch his feet, watch when he's about lunge."

Paris nodded, swallowing, and Alexa noticed he had gone a very strange shade of colour. He looked like he was about to empty to contents of his stomach, and Alexa touched one of the curls on his had as he pulled his helmet on. His breath hit the inside metal of the helmet, and she could hear it from her position.

"If I fall…"

"You won't." Alexa said, determinedly.

"You do this for respect. For yourself, for father, for Troy." Hector said.

"Good luck, brother. You are a Prince of Troy. We are proud." Alexa said, embracing him. Hector took her hand, pulling her away, and they watched their brother head to the battlefield alone. He looked small, so small, and Alexa felt like she wanted to cry. She wanted to have faith in her brother, but compared to Menelaus, he looked like an ant.

The fight was painful. Alexa was not embarrassed of her brother- his stature was far smaller than that of his opponent, he was younger and weaker, but it was hard to watch. He tried to put up a fight, but the blows came crashing down again and again. He kept stumbling, and Alexa could hear Hector muttering under his breath, as if trying to use a magic chant to help their brother.

Alexa watched Paris reach out with his sword in vain, saw the blood spurt out of his mouth. He managed to catch Menelaus in the face, but it angered him and he fought back harder. Alexa could hear Agamemnon laughing as he watched the Prince of Troy get beaten.

Menelaus struck forward, his sword slicing Paris's leg. She heard her brother cry out in pain.

Alexa stepped forward, but Hector grabbed her arm tightly, yanking her back.

"Do not step in."

"Are you going to?"

"No. It's bad if either of us have to assist him."

"But especially me. Because I'm a woman."

"yes. Neither Greeks nor Trojans will have respect for him if a woman has to help him fighting his own battle."

"he's going to die, Hector."

"I know. But like you said before, he has to do this. It's the only way he makes it up for what he did."

Alexa knew this was her fault. She'd treated Paris awfully for making a mistake, when he did it for love. She practically drove him to fight Menelaus, and therefore his death. Alexa wasn't sure if she could forgive herself. Paris was her brother, she loved him so much, spent her life with him. She wanted to keep her eyes upon him, but she wasn't sure if she could watch him be torn apart.

The crows were swarming ahead, ready to start picking at the dead corpse that would soon be produced by Menelaus sword. Alexa watched him place the sword by his neck, preparing to chop it off. Alexa hoped it would be in one sweep move, to save him the pain. The fight was over now, she knew that. She couldn't hope that Paris would pick up his sword, it would be too late.

Then she saw him cower and duck, running away and crawling. He crawled like a child, on hands and knees, disgraced. He put one arm around Hectors leg, one around Alexa's. He clung to his siblings.

"You coward! We have a pact!" Menelaus was shouting. He directed his anger towards Hector. "This is not worthy of royalty!"

"The fight is over." Alexa said, bending down and lifting Paris up. He stayed on the floor and she hissed in his ear. "Get up, brother. Quickly."

Paris stumbled to his feet and Alexa pushed him behind her.

"Would you fight in his place? I'll kill him at your feet." Menelaus was still speaking to Hector now, and Alexa grew angry. She was angry at Paris, for humiliating them. She was angry at Menelaus for attacking her brother. She was angry at him for proposing to take her back as a slave. She would not stand for it.

She would prove to all the men, watching, that even Trojan women were fearless. That they could fight. Back in the olden days, women could fight alongside men, and Alexa was prepared to bring them into new times where they did so again. She thought about the pain that women endured during war. The babies torn from their arms, their husbands and children being slaughtered as they watched helpless. They were raped, the soldiers taking turns until they were finally killed. Alexa looked at this man, this so called King in front of her. He had no honour, no respect. He was a charlatan, a rapist, a monster. Menelaus raised his sword, pointing it towards Paris, and Alexa's rage took over.

With one hand, Alexa drew her sword. She began to spin on the spot, and with her other pushed Paris out of the way. She continued spinning, holding out her arm straight, until her sword made contact with Menelaus. Her sword sliced through his neck like a scythe cutting down wheat.

Alexa was still in shock of what she had done. Menelaus' head fell upon the sand with a soft thump and she heard Hector indrawn breath. There was a moment of silence, every single person frozen in awe and shock, until Agamemnon started bellowing. He let out a war cry that drove forward the two armies.

Hector began to drag back Paris towards the horses, and Alexa watched her two brothers head back, but she stood there.

"Alexa, get back in the castle with Paris!" Hector demanded.

"No. I stand with you brother. I'm not going to kill their king and then run away." Alexa said. Hector began to open his mouth but she held up her sword, still dripping with Menelaus blood, at him.

"No more, Hector. No more discussion. It is done now. My fate is sealed."

Hector nodded, coming towards her.

"I've only ever wanted to protect you." He whispered.

"I make my own fate, brother." Alexa whispered, pulling his head in and kissing him on the cheek. She pushed him away and ran into the throng of fighting men before he could catch her.

Alexa held the front line along with the other soldiers and prepared for the onslaught of Greeks. The first ones to hit the lines were dispatched with case, and Alexa swiped the back of her hand against her forehead as droplets of blood fell down. She injured or killed every single Greek she came across, and soon, her white dress had been stained bright red with blood. The injuries she suffered were minor, mainly surface wounds, and she pushed on.

By her side was her old sweetheart, Aeneous. He laughed when he spotted her beside him, wielding two blades to fend off the Greeks.

"Alexandra, finally we get to see each other on the battlefield." He greeted, cutting a man down quickly, before turning his attentions to another.

"Just be glad we're fighting side by side" Alexa panted, evading a sword being shoved in her direction. She hadn't seen Aeneous for some time now, but they'd spent a large portion of their childhood playing with wooden swords. He would usually let her win, and often ended up bruised and battered because of his soft spot for her. Alexa was glad now to have him fighting by her side, like old times. But they were no longer children now, and their wooden swords were now made of steel. Trojans and Greeks were slaughtered around them, and Alexa was sure none of these men would let her win. Alexa noticed after some time they had been separated, and the last she saw of him was him fighting a big warrior some distance away. Alexa had to focus on her own problems when a group of Greeks came flying at her. They circled around her and she kept turning, losing her balance, but she didn't want to have her back to any of them.

At some point, she felt a large pain in the back of her head as she was hit with something. Alexa fell to her knees. Her vision blurred and the last thing she was conscious of was her sword- her favourite gift, the one Hector had made for her specially- being ripped out of her hand as she blacked out from the head wound.


	6. PART SIX

Achilles was furious.

The Greeks had made a grave mistake by getting so close to the Trojan walls. He was watching the battle from afar, getting more and more annoyed by it. But he'd had a dispute with Agamemnon and refused to fight. Achilles didn't like sitting battles out, especially when the Greeks had faced such a disgrace without him. But he was a proud man and needed to let Agamemnon know Achilles does not bow and scrape to Kings. He watched the Greeks return in humiliation and disgrace, yet there was a strange atmosphere. Something had happened out there, and it was being whispered about.

"Agamemnon is humiliated."

"And devastated, obviously."

"If it was the original one on one combat, it would've been less embarrassing."

"To be killed by someone other than Paris-"

"Well, it's done it now. Agamemnon won't stop until Troy has fallen."

These whispers continued, and Achilles saw Odysseus dragging himself across the beach, tired and fed up.

"Idiots." Achilles greeted him, looking at all of the soldiers.

"We needed you, fighting with us." Odysseus moaned, lifting off his armour plate and dropping it onto the white sands. "Menelaus is dead."

"A terrible loss." Achilles said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"I told them we should've fallen back, but in the heat of the moment, it all got a bit panicked."

"You're warriors. You're not supposed to panic in a war." Achilles told his friend.

"Well, when something as unexpected as that happens-" Odysseus paused. "Did you see?"

"See what?" Achilles said, annoyed. He was tired of hearing all the whispers and not understanding why Agamemnon was so humiliated, and what could've caused all the men to lose their heads.

"You know the Trojan Princess- Priam's daughter?" Odysseus said, and Achilles tried not to react. She had crossed his mind many, many times since their meeting. He wondered if she'd died. He'd spared her life to protect her from death, but that girl was certainly determined to fight. His heart was beating fast in his chest, but Odysseus was hesitant in spilling the news.

"Well? What about her?" Achilles snapped impatiently.

"Paris and Menelaus were supposed to fight in single combat. Only just as Paris is about to leave this world, he retreats. Literally crawls- on hands and knees- towards Hector and his sister- the princess. Clings to them like a new born baby on its mother's teat. Priam must've been weeping from his palace to see such a disgrace."

"Yes- and?" Achilles urged, wanting to hear the fate of the girl.

"Well- you won't believe it. I've seen many strange things in war, and on the sea- but nothing quite like this. Menelaus raises his sword to kill Paris, and the girl raises her own-"

"And?" Achilles asked, completely hooked. He didn't care about Odysseus' dramatic telling of the story, he just wanted to know what happened to her.

"She killed him, Achilles. The princess bloody chopped off his head. On her own! With her own sword!"

Achilles drew back, shocked. He'd never heard of such a thing. It was beyond impressive- impossible, even. Unheard of. He knew she was a good fighter- she had almost matched him, after all, so it shouldn't be that surprising. But to kill a king in front of his army- that was brave and dangerous. She'd put a mark on her head now.

"Did the Princes of Troy get her back to the castle?"

"No. That's where it gets even better. The girl- though I suspect she might be some kind of god or demon- keeps on fighting. Alongside the men. Fantastic to watch- strange and unnatural, but fantastic. She's a good fighter, Achilles. Better than half the men. I wouldn't want to fight her." He laughed. "What a world we live in. Bet you're glad you've joined this war now, eh? They'll certainly remember that after we've long gone!" the king was still chuckling.

"What happened to her?" Achilles asked. "The girl?"

"Agamemnon's men got her. They're taking her to him now. I suspect he'll want to punish her first before killing her-"

Odysseus didn't finish his sentence before Achilles started to sprint off towards Agamemnon's tent.

His feet cut through the sand quickly as he urged forward, and caught sight of her. Men were dragging her into the tent. She was kicking and fighting them, hissing like a cat, and the soldiers were having a hard time keeping hold of her. Her red hair flared about wildly, and her dress was stained with blood, though he couldn't tell if it was her own.

"Well well, Princess of Troy. Acting like some kind of animal." Agamemnon was saying loudly, as the men forced her onto her knees. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my brother, girl. It's about time you learn a woman's place. It's not to fight men on the battlefield. It's to fuck them in their beds." Agamemnon said, and the men threw Alexa towards him.

He grabbed at her, pawing at her with meaty hands. Alexandra had her hounds bound behind her, so she used her head. She headbutted Agamemnon with such force that he yelled out, his hand striking at her hard. The girl fell to the floor, and Achilles watched as blood spilt from her mouth. She fell unconscious immediately. She didn't even know that Achilles was there, and all he could do was look at her, unconscious on the floor. He felt a panic within him that he'd never felt before, even when he'd been close to death himself.

Without thinking, his hand went to his sword as an instantaneous reaction.

Agamemnon's eyes grew wide as he saw Achilles reaction.

"You draw your weapon at your king?"

"You are not my King. Release her, now."

"You know who she is? What she's done?"

"Who she is does not matter right now. But if you harm her, then you harm yourself."

"Why on earth would you care about this woman? She's a Trojan. A Trojan princess!"

"If she's a Princess she deserves better than this treatment."

"I thought you didn't care for titles, mighty Achilles."

"I thought you did. How do you expect people to bow and respect you as a king when this is how you treat a woman, and a princess?"

"Whatever she is, she's our enemy. She killed my brother! You have no right to defend her."

"Right or not, I will defend her. If she didn't kill him, Hector would have. Release her to me, or you'll regret it."

"Kill me and you'll never make it out of Troy alive."

"And you'll never get Troy if I don't fight for you." Achilles replied. "I won't fight for you. Not without her."

"Then don't fight. I'm still King. Not you, Achilles."

Odysseus walked into the tent, immediately surveying the scene. Quickly, he walked up to Achilles.

"Sword down, old friend." He murmured.

"He knows the terms. When he releases the girl."

Odysseus was confused as to why Achilles was so protective over this girl. Unlike the rest of the men, Achilles never enjoyed the 'spoils of war' or the taking of other country's women. Achille's preferred women to come willingly to him- and they always did. His name, his glory- and his face, no woman could resist. Except this girl. She looked like she'd rather have her own throat slit than be saved by Achilles.

"You can get her back another day. I'll make sure she's not harmed, old friend. I promise you." Odysseus said.

"No, now." Achilles demanded.

"It's not going to happen now." Odysseus lowered his voice so Agamemnon could not hear. "His men will slit her throat before you've even killed him. Look, one day and he'll be begging you to fight and give you the girl back. Think about the war, not the battle, Achilles. Look- wait outside. Give me two minutes to talk to him."

"Swear. Swear you won't let him touch her." Achilles grunted. He didn't like this. He was so used to killing to get his way. But now… Agamemnon had leverage against him. Achilles couldn't do the one thing he was born to do: kill. Because if he did, that girl would die as well, and he couldn't let that happen.

"I swear. I'll watch over her myself, every moment. She won't be touched." Odysseus promised.

"Two minutes." Achilles said, waiting outside. He started pacing outside angrily, his head filled with brutal thoughts. His ears were straining to hear what was happening. He wasn't sure how Agamemnon would give up the girl- especially if she killed his brother, but right now Achilles was hoping he'd see reason. If not, he was a dead man.

Inside the tent, heated negotiations were taking place.

"She killed my brother. She's a trojan princess- a perfect hostage."

"You're not going to ransom her, Agamemnon." Odysseus sighed. "You're going to kill her anyway."

"I'm not going to give her up to be Achilles plaything! I'll give her to them men. They can take turns with her until she wants to die. Then- and only then- will I kill her. For what she did to Menelaus." Agamemnon spat angrily.

"You better pray to the gods no man will touch her. Achilles will kill them and then you for it."

"He wouldn't dare."

"We both know he would. Look, Menelaus is dead. By her hand- or by Hectors- it has happened. Now, you have your war. You can take Troy- but not without Achilles."

"He can stay behind if he wants."

"It's not just that anymore. He… cares about that girl, clearly. If you harm her, he won't just refuse to fight the Trojans. He'll bloody join them and kill you. We need Achilles."

"The man won't fight! He's as stubborn as an OX"

"He will fight. If you give him the girl back. He won't kill you, he'll fight for you, and you'll have Troy. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Menelaus is dead now, and you've promised to burn down Troy in his honour. With Achilles, you can have Troy and so much more. You will be king of all lands. You will own the Aegean!" Odysseus said passionately, and Agamemnon sighed, looking at the girl passed out on the floor.

"This girl could cost us the entire war. I'd rather kill her and be done with it. But you're right. I… We need Achilles. For some reason, he's set his sights on this girl. Well, perhaps this is more a fortunate coincidence than once planned. If she falls for him as deeply as he cares for her, she may even betray her own country. She may be the cause of our salvation."

"So it is agreed? You will give up the girl?"

"Yes. I don't want her in my sights any more. But I swear this- once this war is won, and I can be free of Achilles and his incessant stubborn pride, I'm going to murder that girl and string her up in front of her burning country." Menelaus spat, turning his back. "Now take her and get out."

Odysseus walked outside, where Achilles was waiting. Achilles moved to go inside the tent, but Odysseus stopped him.

"He's agreed- for now. But don't go in yourself, there's too much bad blood between you at the moment." He said.

He turned to Achille's right-hand man as Achilles stormed off, trying to walk off the anger.

"Take the girl and put her in Achille's tent. She's his captive now."

"Captive? My Lord is not usually one for taking female slaves." The man replied, confused.

"Captive, guest, lover? Who knows." Odysseus sighed. "He's a strange man, our leader."


	7. PART SEVEN

The pain in Alexa's head grew stronger and stronger as she opened her eyes, stinging in the light. She was vaguely aware of being in the Greek settlements, but the throbbing pain in her head was hard to ignore as she tried to view her surroundings.

There was a man in front of her with dark hair, and eyes so blue and pale they seemed transparent. He was leaning over her and she pushed her head forward, headbutting him and hearing his nose crunch. He leapt back in pain, his voice angry as two more of the men leapt forward.

"Don't kill her. He wants her. She can be his prize. He likes a girl with fighting spirit." He said, muffled as his clutched at his nose.

Alexa had no idea who 'he' was, but she certainly did not intend to be someone's captive, even if she had to slit her own throat first.

Alexa was dragged along the sands and thrown unceremoniously on the floor in a tent.  
One of them came and bound her hands behind her, to a big wooden pole. She tried to piece together what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Agamemnon hitting her. But that wasn't such a bad memory, because she was still alive. Alexa was very surprised that he hadn't killed her. As she began to think, another terrible realisation sprang to mind. He probably intended to make her suffer first, that's why he hadn't killed her.

Alexa knew her father would be devastated right now. Paris would feel guilty, and Hector would be determined to find her. But Hector was wise enough to know he was not to blame for this decision. Alexa prided herself on making her own choices.

She heard men's voices and steeled herself. Whoever this man is, she was intended to be his prize. But she would fight, no matter what. She would bite him, spit at him, fight back any way she could.

"My nose is broken, but other than that, I'm fine. I've never seen a woman fight like that, my Lord. I suppose I can't even be angry." A voice said, and the tent flapped open.

When he walked in Alexa could barely believe her eyes.

It was Achilles. She wasn't sure if she would ever see him again, and here he was before her. Alexa couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Be it fear or excitement, she wasn't sure. He was as handsome as she last remembered.

"Leave us." He said to the black-haired man. Alexa found herself somewhat elated to see him again, yet she was still worried. Was he the man he'd been made out to be in her head?

He came closer and Alexa couldn't help but watch him with careful eyes, tracing his every movement. Was he going to rape her, kill her? Or did he feel as she did, as if there was some kind of unspoken connection there?


	8. PART EIGHT

Achilles entered the tent and saw her. The girl that had occupied his mind far more than he'd cared to admit. She was tied and bound to a wooden pole, covered in blood, and was staring up at his with those large green eyes. He'd sent away his men, and started stripping off his armour, washing the dirt from his face with a cloth. He didn't know what to say to her.

Achilles could feel her eyes on him, judging him. Did she think he would harm her in any way?

"Are you hurt?" He asked. She did not reply.

He bent down in front of her, searching her skin for wounds. His eyes fell on the day-old cut on her thigh, one that he had inflicted. He had not intended to harm her. He threw that spear thinking she would move out of the way, but she did not. She was brave, braver than most of the men in either the Greek or the Trojan armies.

His hand moved forward without him thinking, his fingers outstretched towards the mark. Before his fingers could touch her skin, she drew her leg back sharply. Achilles froze.

So, she did think he would harm her. Her eyes studied him, waiting for him to make another move. She looked like an animal, ready to attack him if he did.

"I won't hurt you." He said, and she let out a short laugh.

"Again, you mean." She said, nodding to the wound on her thigh.

"That was… a mistake. I apologise." Achilles said in a low voice, avoiding her penetrative stare.

"The mighty Achilles, apologising for causing a wound. What would your men think of you?" She laughed.

"My men respect me. For causing pain or refraining from causing it." He said. "I take no pleasure in harming a woman."

"Why? Because you think women weaker, more inferior than you? Well I'll tell you something about women. Women are stronger, more resilient then men. Women create life inside them, bear children. I may be a woman, but I've killed a king. This morning I killed Menelaus. Do not presume to think I am weaker than you, because I am not."

"I had heard you killed Menelaus." Achilles admitted. "Though I dared believed it. I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes."

"I did. Ask your men. All of Troy watched. I cut his head off with my sword." Alexa said with spite, her eyes alight with anger. "He insulted me, proposed taking me as a slave. He deserved to die."

"Who are you?" Achilles half whispered, shaking his head.

"I am Princess Alexandra of Troy. My father is Priam. My brothers are Hector and Paris. I am a Trojan, and a fighter. I fight for my country the same way you fight for yours."

"I don't fight for a country." Achilles replied.

"You don't fight for a king either. You fight for your own glory, your own legend." Alexandra laughed. "I know men like you. You think you fight for a higher purpose than the rest of us, think you're better than the other killers."

"There are names that men forget, and names men remember. I intend to be the latter."

"Why does it matter so much to you? What other men think of you? You'll be dead and gone. You won't care what they think of you."

"You don't want glory, or fame? You don't want people to remember you years from now, as the warrior princess? The woman who killed a king, who outshone her brothers in the greatest war there was?" Achilles knew he'd be tempting her, knew she was a proud woman who enjoyed fighting in a man's world. Her green eyes narrowed at him.

"The only people I care about knowing my name are my family, the ones who love me. I could give a damn what others think." She said passionately. Her eyes were like emeralds, sparkling at him. So full of life, of spirit. He'd never met a woman like her before.

They were silent for a few more moments, and then she looked up at him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked. Achilles couldn't answer her, and so he turned his back, continuing to clean his body with a washcloth.

"Do you not fear death?" Alexandra asked him softly.

"Not at all. Death is another part of life, it is another journey. In the same way we walk through a doorway and enter another room, so do we enter the afterlife."

"And the men you've killed? Do you not fear facing them again?"

"When I die, I will see the men I've killed. I know them all. I know their faces, saw their last moments. And when I see them again, they will embrace me and call me brother. All men die, Alexandra. I too will die one day."

"You don't wish to be immortal?"

"No. I would not wish to be a God. Life is more precious when it can end any moment. I live each day, breathe each breath knowing that it could all be over, with one spear, or one arrow. Then I will experience death, and that is something the Gods cannot know."

Achilles turned to her, taking his dagger and slicing it through the ropes that bound her arms. The ropes fell away and she pulled her arms down, rubbing at her wrists to get the circulation moving again.

"If you don't kill me, Agamemnon will. He'll want revenge for me killing his brother."

"He will not lay hands on you." Achilles said, meaning it with every fibre of his being.

"How do you know?"

"We have a deal." He said simply.

"You have that much power? He's the most powerful King there is."

"King is just a title. Titles are unimportant. He is a man, and I am a man. If I tell him not to harm you, he won't. I'd kill him first, and then he'd never get to have Troy, or anything again."

"Why would you try and protect me so? If you don't wish to harm me, or make me your property, why protect me from Agamemnon?"

It was a good question, and one he couldn't answer.

"Am I your captive?" She continued.

"You're my guest."

"If I'm your guest, I assume I'm free to leave." She said, standing.

"You'll be killed or taken by Greeks before you've made it back to Troy. I can escort you back tomorrow, myself. No one will harm you if you're with me."

"I'm leaving." Alexa said, taking a step. The pain in the back of her head sharpened as he she swayed, seeing spots in her vision. She could feel strong, warm arms embracing her as she began to fall to the ground.

Alexandra passed out in his arms. Achilles placed her down gently on the fur, brushing a strand of her fiery red hair from her face. He watched her sleep for a while. Her face was peaceful, her breathing slow and smooth. He hadn't noticed the freckles smattered on her small nose before. Her eyelashes, pressed down in sleep, were long and thick. Her hands were so small, so delicate.

Achilles took the washcloth, wiping the blood from her face and hands. He dared not remove her bloody dress to change her clothes but gently pulled the fur rug around her.

Achilles set up opposite her, vowing not to sleep. He'd watch over her and wait for her to wake up. During his waiting, he pondered the many questions she had asked him. The other soldiers, even his own men, often took females as slaves or captives, but it had never appealed to him. Alexandra wasn't his slave though, she wasn't his captive. If she truly wanted to leave, he would keep his word and accompany her. For some strange reason, Achilles didn't want her to leave. He wanted to talk to her more, try and understand the strange creature she was. Achilles had no idea why she fascinated him so much, but he'd never been so focused on one person before. From the moment he saw her standing at the Temple of Apollo to now, she hadn't left his mind. He came here to kill Trojans, and now he found himself in the strangest predicament of protecting one. One thing was clear, he knew, as he watched the sleeping princess.

No matter what happened in this war, who lived or died, he would defend this girl to the death.


	9. PART NINE

The sky was still pitch black as Alexa woke, seeing his eyes watching her in the darkness. Strange as it was, she didn't find it unsettling. She found herself more peaceful now and pushed herself up. She noticed she still had her bloody dress on, and her face must've shown surprise.

"There's a new gown there. You can get washed and dressed, I'll be outside." Achilles said shortly, standing up and leaving the tent.

Alexa frowned. He did not try and undress her, had not touched her. He did have honour. He reminded her almost of Hector. Both great warriors, both dangerous, yet with a genteel side to them. She liked that about Achilles. He was famous, nay, a legend, amongst men, yet there was so much more to him than would appear. He was proof that a man can be feared without being a monster. Doubtless to say, most other soldiers would have taken her again and again by now, but Achilles had not touched her. It also appeared he had not even slept but watched over her like a guard dog. In any circumstances, Alexa would be pleased, or impressed, but she found herself confused beyond repair. He was her enemy. He was here to kill her people- and he had. If she were a man, he would have slaughtered her by now. So why did she respect him, feel so… warm, towards him? It was inexplicable.

Alexa took the washcloth and peeled her dress off, wiping all the blood and dirt away. She instantly felt better, more human, once she was clean. She dressed in the simple blue gown, and sat back down, wondering what the hell to do now. Could she go outside? Was she still a captive?

Achilles entered the tent, and a faint smile appeared as he saw her wearing the dress.

"You look… less feral." He commented, and she scoffed at him.

"If you wish, I can take you back to Troy." He said gently.

"of course I wish. Why would I not want to go?" she said, seeing his eyes cast down. She felt like she'd hurt his feelings, somehow, but she couldn't stay in his tent forever, talking about the war and pretending they weren't mortal enemies.

"Of course. We should go while it's still dark. Most of the men will be sleeping."

"They'd all slaughter me for what I did to their king."

"I think you overestimate the amount of respect the men had for Menelaus. They knew they were only fighting and dying for his greed. He won't be missed."

"And Agamemnon? He'll want to avenge his brother."

"Not out of brotherly love. He's probably counting his blessings. You've given him the chance to take Troy once and for all." Achilles said nonchalantly, and Alexa paused.

"I didn't do it out of spite." She said, following him out of the tent and through the camp, whispering now.

"I know. One of my men told me what happened with Paris. He crawled to you on his hands and knees. You did it to protect him."

"I'd never put my country at risk for anything, but I… I wasn't thinking. I love my brothers more than anything. Seeing him about to die… it did something to me."

"Then you have more honour than any man in this war. You fight, you kill for love. Not for king, country. Not for glory, like me."

"I think I'd rather fight for glory. This war is only happening because two people fell in love. Love is… dangerous. Stupid. It makes people reckless."

"And makes people strong. You killed a king out of love for your brother. That's why your name will be remembered throughout the ages." Achilles murmured.

"I don't want to be remembered, you know that. I hope people forget my name. When they tell stories of this war, I hope they leave out Princess Alexandra, the foolish girl who killed a king."

"Not foolish." Achilles stopped, turning to face her. "You are many things, Alexandra. Foolish is not one of them."

He continued to make his way up the sand dunes, Alexa following behind him. They reached Troy just as the sun began to rise from the ground, streaking the sky with brilliant pinks and oranges. The air began to get warmer, and soon, they arrived near to the palace walls, out of the sight of the towers were the archers were. Achilles stopped, turning to face Alexa. She looked up at him, unable to find the words.

Achilles smiled down at her. The suns light made her skin look an ethereal pink-ish golden, her hair curling around her in gleaming curls. She was the most beautiful creature the gods had ever put on the earth.

"Will you be safe? Getting back out of Troy, I mean." Alexa asked, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Are you worried?" he asked, in an amused voice. Alexa glanced up, seeing a smile on his lips.

"It's common respect. I have no wish for a man who has protected me to be harmed."

"You should. It would be a lot easier for you if I were to be killed right now." Achilles said, leaning back so he was in sight of the archers in the turrets.

"No!" Alexa said abruptly, grabbing his arm.

Achilles stopped, his face in shock. Alexa had shown her hand now and revealed to him her feelings. A moment passed between them, no words needed to convey their feelings. Alexa felt so vulnerable and open, but something possessed her to speak truthfully. War and death had a strange way of making things feel intense, of life fleeting.

Alexa kept hold of his arm, and Achilles placed one of his large hands on top of hers.

"I don't want you to die." She whispered simply, her eyes searching his.

"Then I won't." he vowed. "Your wish is my command."

"I know I should. I'm betraying my country for praying for your safety. But I can't stand the thought of you dying out there."

"If there is one reason for me staying alive in this war, its making sure no harm comes to you." He murmured, one hand lifting and stroking her hair. Alexa's eyes closed softly, leaning into his touch.

"Goodbye, Achilles. May we meet again." She said softly, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"If not in this life, in the next." He agreed. His head was inches away from hers, and Alexa felt the soft tickle of his breath against her cheek. She kept pulling him in with her gaze, until finally, after an eternity, his head bent as he lowered his lips to hers. Their lips met softly, then hastily as Achilles pulled her into an embrace. Alexandra finally understood everything. She understood why Paris put his entire country in danger, understood why men fought and died, for love. Alexa kissed Achilles back, hard, and they entangled in one another.

A voice made them break apart, and they pressed into the wall, hiding from two soldiers walking past out of the palace. Achilles had a smug smile planted on his face and Alexa pushed him away, checking the soldiers had moved on.

"You should go." Alexa urged him, though he seemed to not notice any urgency or danger. He offered her another lazy smile.

"I will see you again, Princess." Achilles promised, and then he moved away, his hand slipping from hers. Alexandra watched him head back towards the Greek settlement and entered the palace, wondering what she could possibly say to her family.


	10. PART TEN

"Praise the Gods." Priam cried, embracing his daughter. Alexandra hugged her father, and then Hector and Paris. Paris had tears in his eyes.

"I thought for sure Agamemnon would have killed you. And it's all my fault. If I wasn't such a coward- "

"Say no more brother. It was Menelaus' time to die, and be it at your or my hand, it is done now."

"What happened?" Hector asked, surveying her body for bruises and signs of a beating.

"Agamemnon's men caught me. They dragged me back to his camp. He was preparing to kill me… when someone intervened."

"Someone?" Priam asked, his eyebrows raised. "Perhaps there is some honour amongst Greeks."

"Achilles." Hector stated. Alexa nodded her affirmation.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"He is the only man that Agamemnon would bow down to. You killed his brother, and he let you go at the request of someone else. No other man apart from Achilles could make him do that. Besides- Achilles spared your life before. It's clear he's done it again." Hector said monotonously, and Paris scoffed.

"He's still a monster. He's killed many of our men." Paris said with anger.

"He saved your sister. Twice." Priam pointed out.

"For his own intentions." Hector said, his eyes narrowing. "Did he take you?"

"Hector!" Andromache said, her eyes wide.

"No, he didn't. He took care of me. Protected me from his men. He didn't touch me." Alexa said confidently, holding her head high.

"I'm sure you're tired. You must bathe, rest. We will have a feast tonight to celebrate your return." Priam said. Helen and Andromache lead Alexandra to the baths, but Hector remained sullen, staying behind.

"Brother, be happy." Paris whispered to Hector. "She's safe and alive. Isn't that all that matters?"

"There's something she's not telling us. I'm going to figure it out."

Helen and Andromache helped Alexandra into the large hot baths. They had the female maids' scrub at her skin, wash her hair and rub oils into it. She was dressed into one of her finest robes afterwards, a lavender dress made of a light chiffon that floated as if on air. They braided her hair with ribbons and flowers and lead her to the hall where the feast was being set out.

"You look glowing." Helen commented. "Bathing really does do wonders, doesn't it?"

Alexandra had to bite her tongue from commenting that it was the love of a man, not bathing, that made her feel glowing and new. They ate food and drank wine, spoke and made merry. At the end, Didalous stood up.

"I have committed a grave sin." He began, making everyone fall silent and sullen. "I have insulted you, Princess Alexandra. On many an occasion. I have underestimated you. All based on the gender that which you wee born into. It is not easy for a man of my age to change his mind about something, but it has been done. Your ideologies of fighting in this war seemed preposterous to me. But seeing Menelaus' head severed from body by your sword, your hand, has changed me. The Greek army were in shock! We had a great victory today, because of you. Let the Greeks tremble, and whisper how even Trojan women can fight better than their men. Even a Trojan Princess can kill a Greek king! Let them cower and shudder and shake in front of something they have never seen before: a warrior princess. I was previously wrong, my Princess, and so I ask you forgiveness in an old man stuck in archaic thinking. But our country, Troy, is a great one, a new one, and I am happy to follow you wherever you lead. To the Princess Alexandra!" he raised his goblet, and they all toasted to her. Alexandra felt a warm fondness to the man she had spent her entire life despising.

War had brought them together. She had done what she set out to do: change the way men thought about war. Not every woman had to fight, but those who wished to should be able to.

"It seems the Goddess Artemis has bestowed great powers on you, my child." Priam said, putting one of his hands on hers. "You do honour to your family."

Alexa smiled, but a pang of guilt rose in her when he spoke of honour. Had she disrespected them, when she kissed Achilles? She kissed the man, loved the man that had killed so many of her countrymen. Alexa kept her mouth shut and her secrets well hidden, but Hectors eyes were upon her for most of the feast, and he knew she was hiding something.

Upon retiring back to her bed, Alexa once again noticed Paris in the temple, deep in thought.

"Twice I find you within the temple, brother. This is becoming a habit. Are you to start speaking the thoughts of the Gods, as father does?" Alexa teased him, but the jest did not make him smile.

"I am glad you are safe, sister. I thought you were lost to us after you disappeared on the battlefield. I never would've forgiven myself. It would've been my fault."

"Remove that from your thoughts at once, Paris. It would not have been your fault, or Hectors, or fathers. It was my own choice to make, and I will not have events such as that place weight on your mind." Alexa said, sitting next to him.

"How can I call myself a man, when I cannot even defend myself against Menelaus? I sought to protect Helen ever from his grasp, yet when the time came his talent in combat far outweighed my own."

"He was a stronger, more experienced fighter than you, brother. That is not something to be ashamed of."

"He was stronger and more experienced than you, yet you managed to sever his head from body. You are a woman, Alexandra. Yet you managed to take down a King. The soldiers will never respect me after running from a man that even my own sister could kill."

"Because he was not expecting it- because I am a woman. I know you hold a grudge against me for killing him, but I did not mean to dishonour you brother, only protect you."

"I understand. And would have done the same. But how can Helen look at me in my eyes again, how can she love me, when I stand so inferior and weak now?" Paris said, filled with self-hatred.

"You are not weak. You are alive. If you had let Menelaus kill you, then she would've loved a corpse. He would've taken her back to Sparta, and she would be as good as dead. You saved your life; and so, you saved hers."

"And condemned our armies to die in my stead. You saved Helen the moment you killed her enemy."

"Like I said brother, he was not expecting it. The element of surprise is one of the greatest weapons a soldier can have on the battlefield. I'm sure in combat, Menelaus could've easily bested me as well."

"I somehow doubt that." Paris said forlornly, not meeting her gaze. "Your words are a kindness, sister, but they will not do good in lifting my spirits."

"Well I shall see them raised as best I can. If you do not feel strong holding sword in hand, perhaps change your weapon of choice. Perhaps a spear or bow and arrow would serve a better purpose for you in combat. You have always been skilled with a bow. Hone in on your talents with that instead and earn your honour back once you have better perfected your fighting." Alexa advised him.

"That is true. I have never had a love of a sword like you or Hector. Perhaps I will take up the bow and arrow instead and find my respect once again." Paris agreed. Alexa left him to his thoughts and retired for bed, though not long after she heard the tell-tale sound of arrow after arrow whizzing through the air, and with a thud, hit its target.

Perhaps Paris would kill far more Greeks now he had been reunited with his bow once more.


	11. PART ELEVEN

There were a few days of peace while the Greeks gave Menelaus the proper funeral rites. Agamemnon had also allowed a certain number of Trojans to head down to the beaches to collect some of their dead. It was a time-honoured tradition borne from respect that the dead could be returned to their grieving families. They would put the pennies on their forever closed eyes for the ferryman, and with smoke and fire say goodbye to the brave men that had fallen too soon from this world.

Alexa and Aeneous were on the volunteer list to return the dead. Only a small group were allowed into the Greek settlements, lest the Greeks thought it would turn into an ambush. Hector carefully selected the men himself, yet had to stay behind to help plan strategies on the next attack. Surprisingly, when Alexa volunteered Hector did not try to dissuade her in anyway, but sent her to get the carts ready with the other men.

"You're certainly brave, heading into the lion's den." Aeneous said to Alexa, as he tightened one of the straps in his armour.

"You're heading into it too." Alexa pointed out.

"Yes, but I didn't kill a king only a few days ago."

Alexa rolled her eyes at her old friend. "You forget- Agamemnon let me go. All is forgiven. I have as much right to help get our dead men as you."

"Aren't you a proper Trojan woman? Where is your decency?" He said, half-joking. He'd always been fairly protective over her, and she knew he would try and dissuade her from going.

"Proper is an idea conjured and designed by men seeking to enslave women with it." Alexa laughed. "We've fought side by side in battle now. Besides, this is a peaceful mission, with fighting ceased. They want to collect their dead, as do we."

"Pacts can end, and deals can go bad." Aeneous sighed.

"That's why I have this." Alexa returned, holding up a sword. She'd unfortunately been stripped of her handmade one during the first battle and had not seen it since. Perhaps she would find it when they entered the Greek settlements. For now, a common soldiers' sword would have to do. She missed the weight of her own sword, the deliciously sharp edge. The crudely made one she had now felt clumsy, and its edge was dull. Put to the test, it would still make grievous injury, but was not as suited to her body as her previous one. Alexa missed it as much as she missed a dear friend, and so hoped she would find it when returning to the Greek camp.

The settlements were quiet as they marched forwards, taking the dead Trojans and pulling them on stretchers.

"At least the Greeks have the sense to stay inside their tents." Aeneous whispered to Alexa.

"Let us be quick then. I would rather do this task quickly and peacefully, and get back to Troy before sundown."

"Don't wander too far." Aeneous said, taking Alexa's wrist and pulling her close.

"I'll be a moment- I'm just going to have a look for my sword. It is fine, Aeneous. Don't be such a worry. Anyone would think you were the woman." Alexa teased, walking away.

She searched around for a few moments, taking time to look for her sword, but she knew it was hopeless. Alexa took a few seconds to look upon the sky. The clouds were particularly striking today, as if filled with thunder and lightning ready to reign down on them. Her father would say that they displayed the mood of the gods, and right now the gods must be furious. As she was looking up at the sky, a movement made her turn; but harsh hands were already placed down on her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She was dragged behind one of the tents, unable to cry out as one Greek soldier held down her arms and another pushed her into the ground.

"The gods must be on our side, sending a woman into our camp." One laughed.

"Fuck the peace treaty. Love is peace, after all. And it's been too long of a time since I've given my love to a woman." Another boasted.

"I'd rather my own wife, but she lies back at home while I fight in this insufferable country." Another grunted.

They tore at Alexa's dress as she kicked at them, pushing them away. She used all the strength she had left to keep them off her.

"That's it, Princess. Keep fighting. Nothing worse than a woman that lies there like a dead fish. I love taking a woman who has a bit of life in her." The main instigator whispered in her ear, removing his hands from her mouth and pressing his slimy lips to hers.

Alexa bit down on his lip, her teeth chomping down hard. She tasted blood- it filled her mouth until she almost choked, and then his bottom lip came off and she spat it out. It was as easy as biting into an apple. The man screamed in pain as the blood poured down his chin onto Alexandra's face, and soon his fist came down, slamming into her eye. Pain bloomed and blossomed, and she let out a cry. His hand pushed her dress up further up her thighs, and panic rose in Alexa's throat. It was happening; her worst nightmare. She'd never felt so scared, even at the end of a sword with certain death. Death was better than this- this degradation, this ultimate invasion.

Before his meaty hands could push up any further, the man had let go and was backing off. Alexa's eyes flickered open and relief flooded her body.

Achilles had his sword placed on the throat of the man holding Alexa.

She looked at his face, so intense, so determined. She felt safer than ever, even in the clutches of a man who was about to rape and kill her.

"Let her go." Achilles warned.

The man let her go, and Achille's took Alexa's arm, pulling her towards him and standing in front of her.

"She bit my lip off!" the man lisped angrily, pressing a cloth to it.

"The lip should not have offended her, then." Achilles said coolly, though anger still exuded from his body. "In fact, let me ease your suffering."

With that, his sword came upon the man and sliced through his shoulder, killing the man instantly.

"You can't have her all to yourself." another man said, though he was still backing away. "No disrespect, my lord, but the rest of the men will want her as well. She's different to the other women."

"That is why she deserves your protection, not this treatment." Achilles spat.

"We thought she was Helen, at first, because she was so beautiful. But Helen was inside the walls of Troy. This other Trojan Princess, she fights amongst the men. I've never seen anything like it."

"I am not Helen." Alexa said, loudly, as other Greeks gathered round, hearing the dispute. All of them surveyed the scene, looking at the dead body on the ground, and Achilles, standing protectively in front of Alexa.

"She may have the face that launched a thousand ships, but I have the hand that will burn them all down." Alexa said, staring at all the men with hatred in her eyes.

"My Lord, she's a Trojan. She said it herself, she'd burn our ships. No man should have her. We should kill her, now." One of the men said. Achilles turned, looking down softly at Alexa's face. Her eyes flickered at him, wondering whether he was going to kill her. She didn't look away but kept on staring at him as he raised his sword.

Within a flash, he swung his sword, slashing at the throat of Alexa's attacker. He fell to the ground, and everyone remained silent.

"This is a Trojan Princess. She is to be respected, and not to be harmed. You are not barbarians. You are warriors. Warriors do not hurt women. They do not force themselves upon them and murder them. If anyone touches this woman, or harms her in any way, they will face my sword." Achilles vowed. He held his sword up, blood dripping off it onto the sand. There were a few murmurs of agreement and the group around them dispersed.

"Are you alright?" Achilles asked softly, touching Alexa's eye, which was swelling up painfully. He took her hand, guiding her through the camp and towards his tent. They entered, sitting down upon the fur blankets and staring at each other.

"Will you ever stay out of trouble?" he asked her, dabbing at her eye with a cloth.

"Will you?" she retorted.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you again, I certainly do not like it under these circumstances."

"Thank you." Alexa said softly. "I… I would not have been able to handle being-"

"Don't say it." Achilles said, his hands slightly shaking with anger and fury. "I would kill them all if that had happened to you. It won't happen again."

"It might. If Troy falls, the men breach the walls-"

"I will be there to protect you."

"You will be there because you are the one invading! And so, if it does happen, you cannot keep fighting your own men! You will end up killing more Greeks than Trojan people."

"If the men harm you then they deserve to die. Greek or Trojan."

"Agamemnon won't be happy." Alexa told him. "None of them will be happy."

"I don't give a damn about Agamemnon's happiness. Besides, he's too afraid of what killing me will cost him. He'll lose this war."

"Are you so sure of your own greatness?" Alexa asked, with a small smile.

"it's been prophesised. If I join this fight, Troy will fall."

"Forgive me for not being happy about that." Alexa told him.

"I've also been told that if I join this fight, I will die."

"Yet here you are. Do you believe in prophecies?"

"I never used to. But over time, enough of them have been proved right. Even if prophecies are wrong, there is still a strong likelihood that at one point, I will die in this war."

"Then why join it?"

"My mother told me that I had two paths. I could stay at home, fall in love, have children and be happy. Or I could join this fight, die, and be remembered as the greatest warrior who ever lived."

"And you can't have both?" Alexa questioned. One of Achille's hands reached up, stroking at a tendril of her hair.

"That is why I'm beginning to lose my faith in prophecies. It appears I already have both."

Alexa looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant.

"You care so much about being a great warrior, about everybody remembering your name. But when you're dead, you won't know or care about the thousands of people who remember you. What about now, while your alive? Surely it matters more that the people who know you love you, rather than people who remember your name after you've gone?"

"It's all I've ever believed. Only now am I beginning to think that maybe that is better. To be loved, here and now, as I am, rather than in thousands of years" Achille's murmured. "Though I'm not so sure anybody would love who I am now."

Alexa was silent for a moment as he tended to her eye, and she took the cloth from him to wipe the blood from her chin. He wasn't an easy man to love, she was sure of that. The great men never were.

"You're a killer. You're here to kill my family, my friends. You're here to burn my city to the ground and destroy everything I care about. You kill men like it's sport." Alexa said. "I should want you dead. If you die, then this war ends. If you die, everything I love is safe."

"Then you could kill me. You're the only Trojan that shouldn't fear me and could kill me easily." He said.

"But I couldn't. Despite… everything telling me I should hate you, I don't."

"You don't."

"I… The gods will have to forgive me. My family, my country will have to forgive me. Because I don't want you to die. I want you to live. Because I..." Alexa was unable to say the words, but her meaning was clear.

"You love me?" Achilles asked, with an almost boyish vulnerability. Alexa bowed her head, but he lifted her chin up with a finger.

"I do." She whispered.

"And I love you." He stated calmly. Alexa's eyebrows raised.

"Despite who I am? Despite the fact I am your enemy, who you are supposed to kill?" She replied.

"You are the only woman that's turned my head from war. I could leave this all behind… for you."

"You would do that?" Alexa asked.

"I would. Before you, there was nothing but war and glory. I was fighting, but without a reason. Now, I have a reason. I'd fight for you, any day. I'd start wars for you. But life is not that simple and fighting in this war means hurting you. So, I will do the harder thing. I'll reject the fight. I'll tell my men to pack up, sail home. Troy will survive, and so will you and your family."

"And if I wanted to stay in Troy, with my family?"

"Then you could. You will never be my prisoner, Alexa. You have too much honour. You can stay here, in Troy, and I'll still get on that ship and sail away from this war. We will never see each other again and I will still do that, because I know you will be happy and safe."

They heard commotions from outside, heard shouting and voices. They stood at once, exiting the tent. Odysseus was trying to control the Greeks, and Aeneous was in front of him, his face furious.

"We allowed you to come and take your dead. And now this- a dead Greek! You spit on the peace treaty!" Odysseus bellowed.

"My men are all accounted for and have not murdered a Greek. But one of ours has been taken! The princess has disappeared!" Aeneous was shouting.

"Stop!" Alexa cried, pushing forward. Aeneous looked shocked, rushing to her and holding her. Achilles watched with careful eyes at their embrace.

"Does somebody want to explain what in the gods name is going on?" Odysseus shouted.

"The peace treaty still stands." Alexa said, breaking free from Aeneous. "A misunderstanding, that's all. One of your men tried to attack me and break the peace. He is dead now. Allow us to collect our dead and leave."

"Agreed. Do it quickly, before anymore bloodshed, Princess." Odysseus said, holding eye contact. She nodded, and Aeneous gathered the men. They started loading the dead Trojans onto the carts and riding back.

Aeneous took Alexa's arm, drawing her close. One of his hands rose to her eye.

"Are you okay? If whoever harmed you still lives-"

"It is over now. Done. Leave it, I beg of you, my friend." Alexa said, noticing that his face was extremely close to hers. She could feel Achilles eyes on them, burning into the couple.

"Friend?" Aeneous asked, with a hurtful tone. Alexa gently took his hand from her face and removed it. Unable to resist, she glanced at Achilles. He looked furious at Aeneous, laying hands on her. Alexa wanted to explain that there was nothing between her and Aeneous anymore, just childhood romance, but couldn't.

"Come, Aeneous. We must go." Alexa said. Before they left, she turned to Achilles.

"You are returning, then?" he asked.

"I must. There has been enough blood for today. For a lifetime."

"Then I will never see you again." Achilles said sadly, as Alexa drew closer.

"You mean it? You'd leave the war behind?"

"Yes. Perhaps, in decades time, you can leave Troy and come visit me."

"I think I might." Alexa said, now in front of him. "When all of this is over. The next time we see each other, it won't be as enemies."

"We were never enemies, Alexandra." He murmured to her, one hand entwining in her hair.

"May we meet again, brave Achilles."

"Be safe, Alexandra. Don't find yourself in too much trouble."

"Alexa, we must go now." Aeneous said firmly, taking her arm. Achilles paid no attention to him, smiling down at Alexa.

"A moment, please."

"I cannot allow this." Aeneous said angrily. "Your father would kill me if I let-"

"Brother, I suggest you silence yourself before I do it for you." Achilles said calmly, without taking his eyes from Alexa.

"You dare-" Aeneous began, but Alexa turned.

"Please, old friend." Alexa implored him. "Wait by the cart. I'll be there shortly."

Aeneous grunted his acquiesce and walked away, leaving Achilles and Alexandra alone.

"He is in love with you." Achilles stated. "Though it is understandable. I suspect there is not a Greek or Trojan left in this country impervious to you charms, princess."

"An old friend, nothing more. We were childhood sweethearts, I suppose." Alexa said.

"Then for the first time in my short life, I find myself envious." Achilles said.

"No need. He had the attention of a childish girl. You have the love of a woman." Alexa whispered.

"Then I can die a happy man." He replied.

"I'd rather see you alive."

Achilles picked Alexa up and kissed her again, and her hands wound around his neck and shoulders as their lips touched. They kissed until their lips felt bruised and bloody, clinging to each other like they were being ripped apart by death itself. Achilles held her tightly, his warm rough hands tangling in her hair and pulling her hips in closer against his body. Finally, they finally parted to take breath, he looked in her eyes.

"I thought Paris and Helen foolish." Alexa half whispered, half panted at him. "For letting love cloud their judgement, for putting everything and everyone in danger."

"Yet it makes sense now." Achilles concurred, pressing his head close to hers with his eyes closed. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I will tear this world apart for you. I would wage wars no man has ever seen, kill every warrior on earth for you. Damn the consequences."

"Alexa!" Aeneous called, urgently.

"I wish we did not have to part ever again." Alexa buried her head against his chest.

"In the afterlife, we won't have to." Achilles promised her, giving her a swift kiss on the forehead. "Go home, Princess Alexandra."

Alexa wished Achilles farewell and joined Aeneous. They led the carts filled with their dead towards Troy, and Alexa found herself next to a raging Greek. She sighed.

"I can feel your anger burning through like the sun." She said, turning to him. "Just say your peace and be done with it."

"To know where to begin." He immediately spat out, angrily. "I would not assume you do not know how wrong this is."

"It's not wrong. I know right and wrong, Aeneous. It's not that."

"But it is. The man comes to claim your country! He comes to slay your brothers, your father, me. Yet you would treat him better than all of us."

"I do not treat him better, but equal. I love him, the man. Not as a Greek, or my enemy."

"But enemy he is, Alexa. You cannot ignore that."

"He is not enemy to me. Thrice he had saved my life. Turned his back on his brothers, on his fellow soldiers, out of loyalty to me. So, do not dare say he is not worthy of my respect. He has treated me better than many of our own men would." Alexa said, getting angrier now. Part of her knew she would have to face this discussion again and again, with her father, her brothers, all of Troy that thought she was a traitor.

"I know you think me a fool. Or perhaps worse. Perhaps you see me as betrayer of my country. But I love Troy with every beat of my heart. I have sworn to protect it, despite my limitations in this world as a female. I have killed an enemy king, have defended and protected as best I could. So when happiness comes into my life, I deserve it. I deserve love, no matter what form it comes in. I will let nobody treat me as a pariah for following my heart, when thus far it has only served Troy."

"yet now you would see Troy fall? I understand your words Alexa and hold no blame towards you. But when he comes to invade our home, when he and his men breach the walls of Troy, will he not join the fight, and kill our countrymen?"

"As I have killed his? Perhaps. Maybe it would be warranted, Aeneous. You see things in black and white. Us or them. Trojans or Greeks. I do not see that. I see a man I love, and that is all."

"You truly love him?" Aeneous asked, his voice a little less harsh now.

"I do." Alexa said boldly.

"I wish that I were a man such as he." He said quietly, turning around to face her.

"He is a great warrior."

"I take no pleasure in fighting. I only wish I were a man like him so that I could feel the pale shadow of the love you bequeath him." Aeneous said bitterly, looking down at his feet. Alexa paused. She understood more now. Much of his anger had come from envy, rather than hatred of Achilles himself. Alexa did not realise he still held such feelings for her, after all these years.

"You will feel that love someday, I promise. Only it will not come from me. When you meet her, the love of your life, you will forget all about me." Alexa smiled softly, touching his arm.

"I don't think anyone could ever forget you, Princess Alexandra." He grinned back at her, turning to face forward. They began to draw closer to Troy, and as the carts pushed forward, they saw Hector waiting at the gates. Alexa and Aeneous jumped from the carts as the soldiers began to take the dead Trojans inside the walls and prepare them for the funerals.

"What happened?" Hector asked quickly, upon seeing Alexa's eye.

"A swift quarrel, nothing more." Alexa answered quickly. "Be comforted brother, the inflictor is now on the river Styx."

"I dread letting you go out there." Hector sighed, taking her arm and leaving her into the palace. Alexa turned to look back at Aeneous, but he seemed eager to put distance between the pair after their honest encounter. She knew she could trust him to keep her secret; he was an honourable man. As she joined her brother, Alexa couldn't help but wonder why she didn't fall for Aeneous. He was a fine man, and more importantly, they were fighting on the same side. But love was not like an arrow, shooting straight and hitting desired target. It was a mysterious force, that often came ripe with complications and contradictions.


	12. PART TWELVE

**-Hello everyone. Just wanted to say thank you for your patience. I have been away and have not had much time to update. Secondly, I**

 **want to thank those that have left reviews and wonderful comments, they are lovely to read. Continue to let me know what you think in your reviews!**

 **I will be uploading the final parts of this story this week, and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **\- Quilliterature**

Patroclus thundered into the tent with a fury Achilles had not seen before.

"It's true, then?" he demanded. "We're to sail home?"

"Yes." Achilles replied, packing up his belongings.

"We can't. The war is not over!"

"It is for us. There's only death left here now, boy."

"If we leave, there is! The men… they respect you so much. They'd fight and die for you, because they know you could lead us to victory. But you'd have us run home, tail between legs!"

"It's not running. Since when were you so focused on the blood glory of battle, cousin?"

"Since I've seen it. I've laughed with these men, played cards with them, drank with them. I want to fight alongside them!"

"And die beside them? When you all fall in the battlefield, which you will, you won't care about the men you've drank with. You'll call out for your mother, choking on your own blood. And as your world comes to an end and you realise you're leaving this life, you'll wish you took this opportunity to sail home."

"All I've heard all my life is you boasting about the greatness of war. How you were going to fight in this- the greatest war that will ever be waged! And now you'd have us abandon it?"

"Some things are greater than war, as I've come to learn." Achilles said, his mind turning to Alexandra. The soft curve of her smile, rosy flushed cheeks. The spatter of freckles on her face.

"Well you can leave. I'm staying."

"You think this is up for debate, cousin?" Achilles asked. "You are to leave with me, even if I have to drag you back myself."

"I heard the men talking. They say you've fallen in love. That's why we're leaving."

"Then they're more observant than I thought. Love started this war, Patroclus. It makes sense it would end with love."

"Then why can't you take her home after the war?"

"It's more complicated than that. She's a Trojan, Patroclus. If I fight, I fight against her. And now I know her, it would be like stabbing myself in the heart. To hurt her is to hurt me. And to leave this war is sparing her."

"You really love her that much? A Trojan girl?"

"I do."

"She's probably going to die anyway." Patroclus said tempestuously, though he looked guilty. "If you were to lose her…"

"Losing her would be like knowing the sun was never to rise again. Losing her would be a fate worse than death." Achilles replied quietly. Patroclus could see the honesty in his eyes, and was surprised. Women loved his cousin, but Achilles had never yet felt the warm embrace of true love.

"Then how can you leave her? Stay in the war and see her protected."

"You make no sense, cousin. One minute you want me to stay and protect your Greek friends. The next, you want me to protect the girl. They have opposite consequences. To protect Greeks would cause her harm. To protect her, I'd have to kill Greeks. There are no options, Patroclus. I've thought of every avenue."

"You don't have to participate in the war. Just stay here, let the men who want to fight, fight. And if Troy is besieged, you have the opportunity to get her out before it burns." Patroclus finally said, in a last ditch attempt. He understood his cousins plight, but Patroclus wanted to stay and fight. For all his life he had been under his cousins shadow, a child-boy not allowed to participate. Finally, he was here. Finally, he was ready to make a name of himself. Achilles took his words in for a few seconds, and nodded his head slowly.

"Perhaps you are wiser than I thought, cousin." Achilles looked at his young relative, so passionate, so ready for blood and glory. Achilles hoped he would stay safe in this, perhaps meet a woman of his own.

"She must be beautiful, to cause such change in you." Patroclus mused.

"Like I said. She is the sun. There is no greater sight than her face, no greater sound than her voice. Her touch could bring a dying man back to life."

"And turn a brute into a poet, it seems. Let not the men hear you speak in such ways, or I fear they shall think you gone soft." Patroclus teased.

"Perhaps. But the secret of war- there is no stronger, no greater fighter than a man fighting for the love of a woman."

"I think Paris, Prince of Troy proves that wrong. You should've seen him crawl away from Menelaus like a child. His own sister had to protect him. I've never seen anything like it. She moved like a Goddess of war, Achilles. As if crafted by Athena herself, she killed Menelaus. If I were to have a woman, it'd be her."

"Then we might have a problem, cousin." Achilles drawled. Patroclus's face showed surprise.

"The Princess? She's the one that had stolen your heart? By the gods, Achilles, you never do things by half measures. Of course, it would take a royal to catch your eye. And one as fierce as that too. Well, I must give my blessing. Perhaps it is a good thing you are on opposite sides. You and her fighting together- you could rival the fucking gods!"

Achilles chuckled. "Maybe one day. Right now, I'm happy to cease fighting for a little while, in pursuit of a little peace and happiness."

Patroclus finally left his tent, and Achilles stopped packing. Maybe the boy was right. He had sworn to leave Troy, but he couldn't. Not while Alexandra's safety was still at risk. He could refuse to fight, but if the moment came where she needed helping, he could be there.

Being so close to her, yet so far, was a bittersweet pain. He left his tent, walking along the shores of Troy barefoot. His eyes glanced from the grains of sand towards the direction of the Troy palace. So close.

"I know that face." Odysseus called from in front of him. "You're cooking up a scheme."

"You wouldn't approve." Achilles replied.

"Yet I can guess. Does it involve a gorgeous creature with red hair?"

"Indeed, it does."

"Does it also involve you trying to sneak into Troy and getting killed?" Odysseus said, gesturing in the direction of the palace.

"The first half, yes. But I won't be killed."

"You're an idiot."

"Says the one who tried to get out of this war by playing mad. You judge my concocted ideas, after your own have failed!"

"Exactly! Take it from one who knows. You're playing a dangerous game, Achilles."

"The only fun game to play." Achilles replied.


	13. PART THIRTEEN

Achilles felt uneasy leaving the Greek camp without wearing his armour but knew it would give him away. He found it far too easy sneaking into Troy. The guards barely questioned him upon entering the gates, and soon, he was within the city. Achilles couldn't help but think if his loyalties were not aligned with Alexandra, he could easily help the Greeks defeat Troy from his place within the city walls. He pushed his thoughts far away into a deep crevice of his mind. The only thing he could, nay, wanted to focus on now, was Alexa.

Entering the palace would be a different task altogether, but Achilles hadn't just been gifted with a quick swords-arm, but a quick tongue as well.

"What are you doing outside the walls so late?" One of the guards said, with narrowed eyes. The other guard was fast asleep next to him, oblivious.

"Prince Hector sent me as a scout. To make sure the Greeks are not preparing another attack." Achilles lied swiftly.

"With the peace treaty over, it's necessary." The guard sighed. "Who's on the next patrol?"

"Linos." Achilles replied quickly, naming one of his Myrmidons. Better to come up with a fake name quickly than hesitate and incite suspicion.

"I have not heard that name." The guard said slowly. Achilles thought swiftly.

"With the attacks, new men have been appointed as scouts. Cursed Greeks killed many of them already. Linos is only a boy, hardly any experience in the field."

The guard laughed. "True words. Most of our soldiers seem barely in their manhood."

"They'll soon find their manhood after killing Greeks." Achilles winked.

"Well, I won't delay you any longer, soldier. Give Prince Hector my regards." The guard said.

"Indeed. Keep your eyes out for the Greeks, sly devils." Achilles called out, walking into the city with a smirk.

The guard watched him go, elbowing the man next to him.

"What?" the man grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up from his slump.

"Wake up, you lazy fool. Am I the only one left guarding the walls?" the guard complained.

"Fine, fine. Who was that?" the man asked, pointing at Achilles back.

"No idea, one of the new scouts. He looks familiar though." The guard said, unable to place the mans face. They shared words and talk absentmindedly and fortunately the guard was unable to remember why Achilles was so familiar. Not a few weeks before, he guard had seen Achilles slay almost fifty men on the battlefield. But a famous warrior without armour was just a normal man, and Achilles managed to slip undiscovered, into Troy.

Achilles couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he made his way towards the palace. It had been frighteningly easy to get inside Troy, and had proved he was right in staying. If Agamemnon or even Odysseus knew how easily it was, Troy would fall. Alexandra would be taken as a slave or slaughtered.

Achilles finally entered the castle, but his casual attitude had disappeared. It was easy enough fooling two guards, but if he came across Hector or Aenous, both who had seen his face, he would be murdered on the spot. He wondered briefly how Alexandra would take his death. Would she mourn for him as much as he would for her? Or would she feel relief, in not being torn between her heart and home?  
Achilles was sure Alexandra felt the same as him. Their kiss had proven that, it was too powerful to be nothing. But he needed to see her. He could feel her presence, made stronger in this city, pulling and drawing him closer to her. He was a foolish man, took risks in battle, but none like this before. It was so strange how he could throw his body into danger without a second thought, and yet the knowledge of his heart being taken by a woman was terrifying to Achilles.

His heart was beating fast as he navigated the dark passageways of the castle, retreating into the shadows whenever he heard footsteps. Achilles realised he had no knowledge of the palace nor of his destination and had as much chance crossing Hectors path than Alexandras.

Achilles put his fate into the gods hands and searched the castle, his eyes ready for the flash of fire red hair. It was now the thick of night, and he seemed to be the only one awake in the castle. Achilles began to feel disheartened, and pondered as to whether he should leave before daybreak came and he was discovered.

Just as Achilles was about to turn back and escape the castle, he heard low voices, and crept closer.

Achilles stayed in the shadows, peeking around the corner to see the source of the voices. With a mixture of annoyance and delight, he saw first Hector, and then Alexandra. They were in a heated discussion, and he stepped closer so as to hear.

"Brother, if you do not leave me in peace, I fear it shall not be a Greek that kills you, but me." Alexandra sighed.

"I only seek to lighten your spirit. Since you have returned to us you are not the same. I know you, Alexandra. I know when your heart is heavy."

"Heavy only at the prospect of war, I assure you."

"I thought the war excited you. Had enough bloodshed already?"

"There's always too much bloodshed, Hector. I am ready for this war to be over, and the men I love safe."

"Speaking of love and men, I saw you and Aeneous were deep in conversation upon returning."

"Do not get your hopes up, Hector. I know you think him a good suitor, but I have already repelled his advances."

"For what reason? He adores you."

"One half of the contract, not yet complete. To be with a man, I'd need to feel the same."

"And you don't. But why? He's an honourable man, a warrior. What more could you want?"

"It is not more that I want, brother. It's that it's not him. I can't explain it…" Alexandra sighed, and Achilles could see her rubbing her temples. "It would not be honourable for me to stand as his wife and tell him I love him, when the words would be as empty as my heart."

"Is there another?" Hector asked, and Achilles tried not to move. He strained his ears.

"Can I have one aspect of privacy in my life, brother? Some women need their secrets." Alexandra said coyly.

"So it is true. You tell me everything, why deny me this? Would I not approve?"

"Oh brother, it is better you do not know. Now, take your mind from the contents of my heart, and turn it towards your own. Your wife is waiting for you in bed, go to her."

"And you? Will you sit and pray all night, or finally get some much needed rest?" Hector questioned his sister.

"I will stay awake a little while. There's something in their air tonight, I can feel it. It prevents me from sleeping."

"Well, I hope it resolves soon, Alexandra. Goodnight, little sister." Hector said, standing. He bent and kissed her forehead, and then left. Achilles quickly ducked into a doorway to avoid being seen. The prince stopped, as if feeling the presence of an enemy, but carried on.

Achilles turned his attention back to Alexandra. She was still kneeling before the altar, with her head bent. Achilles crept into the temple, and behind her.

"Do the gods answer your prayers?" he whispered, and Alexandra whipped around, her face unable to mask the shock.

"Achilles?" she gasped, standing quickly. "You fool! What are you doing here?"

He couldn't help but smile lovingly at her shocked face, her pink lips shaping a perfect O, her blinking eyes like a wild deer realising it was being hunted. He saw the bruise from her recent attack was still there, but had faded.

"Answer me!" she demanded. "What news is so urgent that you risk death coming here?"

"No news, princess. Something far greater. A force pushed me here, with such urgency that nothing could stop me."

"A force?" she whispered tentatively "what force?"

"Love." Achilles said simply, and Alexandra gave a quiet laugh a throaty one that made Achilles's entire body tingle with pleasure. He had no idea making another person laugh would affect him like that, warm and giddy like drinking a barrel of wine.

She had finished laughing, and was opening her mouth to say something, but Achilles was already moving towards her, taking her in his arms. His lips were closing in on her mouth as she fell against him, winding one soft hand up around his neck. They melted together, and when apart, he'd reminded her she was about to speak. Alexandras eyes were glazed over as if in a spell.

"I cannot recall. You stole the words from me. I find myself in the unusual position of being speechless."

"Well, we cannot have that princess. Who else will scold me and threaten me?" Achilles teased, pulling her in again. He was disgruntled when her small hands pushed his chest, refusing his kiss.

"We must get away from this place." Alexa said, glancing around. "Before we are discovered."

She took his hand, and Achilles relished the feeling of its warmth, clutching at his own. They were silky soft and precious, and he felt like a lovesick fool the way he followed her like a puppy dog. They wound through corridors and had to jump into an alcove to avoid being discovered.

The guard took a long time to pass through the corridor, but Achilles did not mind. He enjoyed the way it was so silent, he could hear Alexa's soft, trembling breath, her body pressed against his in the tight space. He felt like they were schoolchildren, hiding from their tutor. He had not felt this youthful in a long time. War had aged him, but Alexandra made him feel like a lost young boy. Eventually, they could leave their little safe hiding hole and Alexandra lead him to a pair of doors, to what Achilles could only assume were her chambers. The though increased his heartbeat.

Alexa gently closed the door behind her, turning to face him. She kept her back against the door.

"You are a madman." She whispered.

"It's been said before."

"Truly, truly insane. The gods must favour you, because I don't believe in such fortunate coincidences."

"Then the gods must favour you as well, because you are the reason I'm here." He said, walking slowly towards her. He was like a lion, stalking his prey. Alexandra took notice of the darkened room, felt the electricity between them. Her body was near to trembling when he stopped finally, an inch away from her.

"I thought you were leaving Troy." She said.

"Then it will be the only promise I break. But with it broken, I shall make a new vow. I may stay in Troy, but I will not participate in the war, or kill, unless it is in your defence. I was preparing to sail away, but I couldn't leave you. Agamemnon won't stop until Troy has fallen. I would see you protected from the carnage."

Alexandra gave him a long, hard look.

"And there is going to be carnage, my love." She warned.


	14. PART FOURTEEN

The next morning, the pair awoke wrapped up around each other.

"Is that what you risked death for?" Alexa laughed as they laid side by side in the bed.

"Well, I just came to see you, but that was a welcome surprise. Definitely worth risking my life for." Achilles murmured back.

"You shouldn't stay long. If they find you…"

"Princess, you worry too much." Achilles silenced her with a kiss. "Don't waste precious moments on worrying."

They laid there for a while, and Alexandra couldn't help but feel emotional. This was how her life was supposed to be. Spending time with the man she loved. In this moment, life was perfect. A man and woman, together. Not separated by silly kings and foolish wars.

Achille's ran his hand through her hair softly, as she traced the muscles of his chest.

"And what is to happen now?" She murmured.

Achille's stared at the beautiful creature. He understood now. He joined in wars, but he'd never caused one. He could understand causing a war now. He would, for her. He could also leave a war because of it.

"This is not my war. You are not my enemy." He said. "Continuing this war would mean hurting you. I meant what I said, Alexandra. I won't fight. I'll leave Troy."

"I'll go with you." She said. He stared at her for a long time.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"You'd be leaving your home. Your father, your brothers."

"They would all be dead and gone if you stay and fight. Achilles, I want to leave with you. This war started because two people fell in love and got on a ship. Perhaps it can end that way."

Achilles kissed her, euphoria coursing through him. He wished she did not have to leave her family behind, but he understood. He would do the same for her. Now, Alexandra was his family, his future. He couldn't bear to sail back without her in his arms.

"You must go." Alexandra cautioned him. "And I have to speak to my father."

"Are you going to tell him?" Achilles asked, pulling on his robes.

"I am not sure. Hopefully words will form before I lose my courage."

"You don't have to do this." He whispered again, putting his hands on her face.

"If I don't, I fear I will be as good as dead inside." She replied. "To be without you now would be too painful."

Alexa exited the room first. While dawn was just breaking, the hints of sunlight preparing to rise up into the sky, nobody had arisen yet. Alexa lead him through the passageways so that he would not have to cross through the gates with the guards again. They embraced, said their goodbyes, and Alexa watched him disappear over the sands.

Alexa felt elated, giddy as if she were but a girl again, and practically skipped back to her room, giggling. She felt positively mad with happiness and threw herself onto the bed, face into the pillow. She could still detect his scent on the pillow and breathed in deeply. She allowed herself a few blissful moments, and then sat up.

Alexandra felt like she was walking amongst the clouds as she left her chambers. The morning sun was casting light on everything, caressing it in golden tones. Alexa almost crashed into Helen, who's eyes were cast on the floor, which were their custom whenever she passed Alexa.

Alexa felt a terrible guilt and hypocrisy when she saw how the woman cowered from her. She had shown Helen nothing but spite and bitterness, when the two women were the same.

They both fell in love with the wrong man. Alexa had chosen to leave with Achilles, knowing the pain it would cause her father and brothers. She had loved him when he was slaughtering her countrymen. Alexa didn't know whether she could've done the same thing as Helen if she were already married, and knowing it would start a war, however she was far more sympathetic now.

"Helen." Alexa said, and the woman looked up, startled.

"Yes, Princess Alexandra?"

"I owe you apologies. I… I have not been welcoming to you, at all. Beyond that, I have judged you. Now I find myself both a hypocrite and a foolish woman myself. I am sorry, Helen, for how I treated you. I understand now why you made the decisions you have. In fact, they have in a strange way, benefited me. I know it is too late to mend the rift between us, but know that I hold no grudge or hate against you, and wish you a long and happy life with my brother."

Helen stood there, gloriously beautiful in the morning sun. Her hair shone, her eyes bright blue and wide. Her mouth opened, then closed a few times, before her arms reached out and pulled Alexa into a embrace. After a while, she pulled away.

"I.. It's so pleasant to hear your opinion of me has changed. May I ask, what occurred to sway your mind?"

Alexa paused. Perhaps Helen was the perfect person to talk to about this. Here was a woman that had been in an equally difficult position, and perhaps could share some wisdom or comfort on the matter.

"Come with me." Alexa commanded, pulling the woman towards the temple. They sat down on the altar steps, and then Alexa told the entire story.

Helen sat very quietly after Alexa had finished, and then sighed.

"I do not envy you. Which is humorous, from my lips." She said, giving a smile. "It seems we are both slaves to our hearts, and hearts belonging to the wrong men."

"Perhaps the men are not wrong, but the world is." Alexa said bitterly. "I have to ask you to bequeath me with some wisdom. What thoughts ran through your head before leaving with my brother?"

"Every thought ran through my mind. I changed it over a thousand of times, but my heart won. The moment I saw the ship out of my window, I imagined it sailing away within the hour. I couldn't beat it; I knew I would either be on it, or thrown myself out of the window. I loved Paris too much, far too much. However, it would not be fair unless I told you how it ails me now. Every night, I think about the men, dead on the battlefield. Ripped apart from this world, from their families, all because of a swift decision to get on a boat and join my lover. Their screams haunt me, their pain hurts me. I fear I will see them, lined up on the river Styx, waiting to torture me for eternity." Helen admitted, and Alexa felt a cold shiver. She had no idea Helen was going through this mental torment.

"I am sure they would understand" Alexa said warmly, putting her hand on Helens wrist. "Furthermore, it was not you. It was Menelaus, and Agamemnon. They would have found some cause to hurt Troy later on. They just used you as an acceptable source. It is they who will be punished, not you."

"If you leave with Achilles, it would not cause any wars. As long as your brothers and father know you left of your own free will, they would not follow. They would let you be happy, which is more than my previous husband could grant me."

"I believe you are right. I will go to my father now, and tell him I am leaving. He will want some reason, which is why I must give him a half-truth. I will tell him I fell in love with a Greek, and we are leaving together, but I cannot tell him who. Perhaps he will eventually realise, but I don't think he would let me leave if he knew it was Achilles. Paris will understand- he has been through it, and I'm sure you will be there to help convince him. Hector, however, will be much harder. He has a hatred for Achilles which I have not seen before."

"Oh, no!" Helen suddenly gasped, her face white with shock.

"What is it? Quickly, tell me!"

"It is not possible…" Helen whispered. "You said Achilles left your chambers at sunrise this very morning?"

"Indeed, why?"

"Because… Oh, curse the gods. Paris told me… I thought you knew…"

"What? Helen, I beseech you- tell me!"

"Hector rode out at sunrise, this morning. To fight Achilles."


End file.
